Dissidia
by mastergamer14
Summary: In another world, two gods each gather thirteen warriors from different worlds, in hopes of finally ending their war. Heroes on the side of Cosmos. Villains on the side of Chaos. who will prevail, Good or Evil.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Dissidia: final fantasy or any of the anime or games used in the story.**

* * *

Dissidia

Prologue.

_Cosmos, the goddess of harmony._

_ Chaos, the god of discord__._

_ Reigning from distant realms, the two gods have gathered warriors from different worlds to lead them in savage war._

_ Cosmos and Chaos were of equal strength, it was believed the conflict would last forever. But…

* * *

_

Thirteen warriors were standing on an altar on a war torn wasteland. Each of the warriors was unique. The first warrior looked to be at least sixteen years of age. He had short spiky orange hair and brown eyes. He wore what appeared to be black hakama (black robes) with a white sash. Around his torso was what appeared to be a red rosary-like strap, wrapped diagonally from his right shoulder to his left hip. In his hand was a sword as big as his body, it resembled a giant meat cleaver with bandages wrapped around the grip. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

The second warrior was as old as the first. He had bright short spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. He wore an orange turtle-neck jacket with black arms, shoulders, and a black stripe down the middle, and orange pants, with some sort of weapons pouch on his right thigh, and black sandals. Around his forehead was a headband with a metal plate on it, an engraving of a stylized leaf was on the plate. His name is Naruto Uzumaki.

The next warrior was also a teenager. He had short black hair, black eyes, and a small scar under his right eye. All he wore was a red vest, black denim shorts, and sandals. On his back was a straw hat, hanging from his neck from a string. His name is Monkey D. Luffy.

The next warrior looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had spiky black hair that seemed to defy gravity, and black eyes. He wore an orange sleeveless shirt with a dark-blue shirt underneath, a blue sash around his waist, orange pants, and black boots. His name is Goku.

The next warrior was unique to say the least. He had long silver hair, gold-colored eyes, and what appeared to be dog ears on the top of his head, and fangs. He wore red hakama (red robes), a purple beaded necklace, and he was barefoot. His hand was resting on the hilt of a worn down sword in its sheath, which was tied to his right hip. His name is Inuyasha.

The next warrior was as old as the first three, but was a bit shorter than them. He had long blond hair tied in a braided pony tail, and golden eyes. He wore a bright red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose tail comes down to his upper calves; on its back was a strange symbol. Under it was a black sleeveless shirt with a black jacket over it, white gloves, black trousers, and brown shoes. His right arm, though hidden, is actually a steel automail prosthetic. His name is Edward Elric.

The next warrior seemed to be the youngest. He was bald, had grey eyes, and what appeared to be light-blue arrow tattoos on his head and arms. He wore a bright orange and yellow robe that exposed his right arm and shoulder, a dark-orange sash, brown pants, and dark-brown boots. In his hand was a staff. His name is Aang.

The next warrior was another teenager. He had messy brown hair, gold eyes, and most noticeably a large burn scar around his left eye. He wore a dark-red shirt, a dark-red and gold trimmed vest over it, a gold sash around his waist, dark-red pants, and dark-brown boots. In both his hand were two scimitar-style swords, their scabbard on a sash behind his back. His name is Zuko.

The next warrior was one of two unique beings. He easily dwarfed the other warriors by three or four feet. He was covered from head-to-toe in white and gold trimmed armor, with red and gold trimmed shoulder guards, and knee guards. His helmet was styled after a knight's helmet, with what appeared to be a red band on his forehead that resembled a dinosaur head with bat-like ears. Behind him was a flowing red cape. His weapons of choice were a large jousting lance with a red and gold ring around the base, and a large shield with gold edges, three red triangles forming a bigger triangle in the center surrounded by a gold ring, which was surrounded by small gold triangles, giving it the shape of a sun. He is known as Gallantmon.

The next warrior was the other of the unique beings. He was the same height as the other knight and just as heavily armored. He was covered in red and gold armor, with the helmet colored a light orange. The helmet, shoulder guards, wrist guards, knee guards, and even the boots resembled the heads of dragons. On his back was a large broadsword, with golden edges on the blade and a green hilt and handle. He is known as EmperorGreymon.

The next warrior was the only woman there. She had long light pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a light-brown sleeveless turtleneck jacket and a white vest over it, a dark-green pauldron (shoulder guard) with two glowing yellow stripes rested on her left shoulder, a long flowing red cape attached to her back on the left side, a brown belt around her waist, a brown mini-skirt with black shorts underneath, and dark-blue fingerless gloves. In her hand was a mechanical-like sword, its case attached to her skirt behind her waist. Her name is Lightning.

The next warrior was yet another teenager. He had shoulder length silver hair and aqua colored eyes. He wore a black zip-up tank top, a white and yellow vest over it, baggy blue pants, and sneakers. In his hand was a sword that resembled a dark-blue and red bat wing, with a small dark angel wing stuck out at the top of the blade giving it the form of a key. The guard was unique; it is composed of an angelic wing and a demonic wing, with a pure blue eye with a slitted pupil, where the blade and guard met. A keychain resembling a stylized heart hung from the base of the guard. His name is Riku.

The final warrior was yet again a teenager. He had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black and silver outfit; with a dark blue shirt and black, short-sleeved, hooded jacket, baggy black pants covered in pockets, and black and yellow shoes. He also wore a crown-shaped pendent around his neck. In his hand was a sword that greatly resembled a key; it resembled a skeleton key, with the blade and teeth of the sword silver, the guard gold, and the handle blue. The teeth of the blade form the outline of a crown which matches his pendent. His name is Sora.

They were The Warriors of Cosmos.

All thirteen warriors stood with determined looks on their faces, as if they knew what was about to happen.

Then all of a sudden the sky darkens and the land in front of them raises up until it forms what looks like a volcano. This observation is proven true when magma bursts from the volcano.

The warriors look on as magma continues to burst into the sky. Soon the warriors see thirteen figures walk out of the magma, unharmed, and stand at the edge of the volcano, staring down at them.

The first figure looked serious. He had short, messy black hair, green eyes, pure white skin, and two thin black lines, each leading down from one eye to the bottom of his face. He wore a white jacket with its tail reaching his ankles, a black sash around his waist, and white hakama (white robes). He also had unique physical features; which include a white helmet-like headgear that covered only the top and back of the left side of his head, and what appeared to be a small hole located at the base of his throat, between both of his shoulder blades. A sword with a light green hilt rested on his left hip. He had his hands in his pockets and had a expressionless look on his face, with a small frown. His name is Ulquiorra Cifer.

The second figure was one of the two youngest. He had short black hair with the bangs framing his face, and black eyes. He wore a white, short-sleeved, zip-up shirt, a piece of dark blue cloth around his waist held up by a purple rope tied in a knot behind his back, dark blue pants, blue wrist guards, and black sandals. Held securely by the rope was a sword with a blue handle and sheath. He shared the exact same look on his face with the figure before him. His name is Sasuke Uchiha.

The third figure looked intimidating. He had shoulder length black wavy hair, arched eyebrows, and a close-shaved goatee, and black eyes. He wore a neat black suit, with black leather shoes, a white tie and handkerchief in his left breast pocket, and a large black top hat. On his shoulder is a white bird dressed the same as the figure. Like the ones before him, his face was expressionless. His name is Rob Lucci.

The next figure was a mountain of muscle. He had long, spiky, black hair and black eyes. He wore nothing on his upper body, except for two gold arm braces, three gold bands, two around his biceps and one around his neck, a gold necklace with a gold plate, and a blue gem on the plate, gold earrings, and a gold headband with a blue gem in the middle. He wore white pants with a piece of red cloth around his waist, held up by a gold waistband, which also has a blue gem, dark-red boots with gold bands around the openings. Like the figures before him, his face is expressionless. His name is Broly.

The next figure had an air of respect around him. He had long silver hair, gold eyes, four purple whisker-like marks, two on each cheek, and a dark-purple crescent moon on his forehead. He wore red and white hakama, samurai-style breastplate armor with a spiked pauldron attached to the left side of the plate, a yellow sash, tying his armor to him, and a large furred sash hanging over his right shoulder. If were to look under his left sleeve they see that his left arm is gone. A sword hangs from his left hip. Like the others, his face was expressionless. His name is Sesshomaru.

The next figure was female. She had long, wavy, black purple-tinted hair, black eyes, and a strange mark on her collarbone. She wore a revealing dark-red dress that reaches to her ankles, and dark-red shoulder length glove with red markings on them. She had a small smirk on her face. She is known as Lust.

The next figure had an air of royalty to him. He had long black hair that reached to the middle of his back, a long thin goatee, and gold eyes. He wore a dark-red and gold trimmed open vest, with light red flame designs, two gold bands, one around each tricep, and dark-red pants. He was also barefoot. He had a nasty smirk on his face. He is known as Firelord Ozai.

The next figure was the second of the two youngest. She had long black hair tied in a high ponytail with bangs framing face and gold eyes. She wore a red long-sleeved shirt with dark-red and gold trimmed armor over her torso and shoulders, red armbands, a dark-red and gold trimmed skirt, red pants, and black boots. Like the figure before her, she has a nasty smirk on her face, making her resemble that figure, hinting at a relation between the two. Her name is Azula.

The next figure was unique. He had bright blond hair with the ends of it colored orange, his hair also completely stood erect and pointed straight in the direction behind his head. His eyes, which were completely yellow with black pupils, were visible through a mask that covered his face from the nose up, the right half of the mask was black and the left half was white, with a vertical line through the eyehole and a pink heart placed on the temple. He wore white face paint and red lipstick, giving him the appearance of a clown. He wore a red jacket, with a frilly waist and gold cufflinks, a white shirt under it, with the usual clown collar, white pointed gloves; bright-green pants with yellow designs, large yellow pointed and curled toed boots. On his back four swords in their sheaths forming an "x" with two flowing blue ribbons attached to them. On his face was a sinister smirk. He is known as Piedmon.

The next figure was covered from head-to-toe in armor and towered over the rest. He was covered in white and light-blue armor with gold spikes. His helmet resembled a dragon with two bull-like horns on the side of his helmet. Coming out his back were two large tattered demonic wings. In his hand was a broad sword with white edges on the blade, a gold guard, and a gray handle. Even with his helmet on, anyone can tell he had a sneer on his face. He is known as Dynasmon.

The next figure looked to be a mutated human. Half his body seems to be made of crystal, with only the center of his torso, left arm, and face devoid of crystal. He wore dark-blue pants and black boots. His right arm took the form of a giant claw, his hair, completely crystal, slicked back and pointing in all directions behind his head, and giant crystal wings coming out of his back. Though if near him, one will feel that he's out of place with the other figures. His name is Cid Raines.

The next figure had a dark presence to him. He has long silver hair, dark skin, and dark-amber eyes. He wore a black leather coat with the bottom of it colored white, a white button-up jacket underneath, two black belts around his waist, silver shoulder guards, white leather gloves, black pants, and black boots. Behind him was a completely black creature covered in bandages. The creature seemed to be attached to the man's shadow, giving the idea that that thing is his shadow. The man had a evil grin on his face. He is known as Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness.

The final figure stood in the middle of the other figures. He looked exactly like the figure before him, though he had more bangs framing his face. He wore a black, hooded, leather coat with a silver zipper, hakama-esque black pants, and black gloves. If one stood in his presence, one wouldn't feel any presence at all. His face bore no expression. His name is Xemnas.

They were The Warriors of Chaos.

The thirteen figures stood at the edge of the volcano, staring down at the warriors a few ways away from the volcano.

The warriors, knowing what would happen, took a stand facing the dark figures. They were prepared for that might happen.

Then suddenly from the depths of the magma, behind the figures, arises a colossal giant. At the same time, light and white clouds peek through the dark sky. The giant, rising from the magma, becomes more distinguished. At the same time the white clouds start to create a shape.

The giant, completely out of the magma, is shown to be a demon-like creature. Soon after, the white clouds take the form of a woman.

The creature then lets out a terrible roar and an explosion occurs from the magma, highlighting The Warriors of Chaos.

The light peeking through the dark sky hits The Warriors of Cosmos, illuminating their figures.

Both sides prepare for the next move.

The fight begins.

The Warriors of Chaos made the first move. They leap from the volcano, land on the wasteland, and charge towards their opponents. The Warriors of Cosmos leave the altar they were standing on, and charge forward.

The first to make contact was Dynasmon, who was ahead of the other chaos warriors. He was met head on by EmperorGreymon, both drew their swords and clashed. They struck at each other multiple times before their last clash pushed them away from each other. As soon as they separated, Ichigo and Riku charged in and clashed swords with Dynasmon. Unfortunately, Dynasmon, being the strongest of the three, is able to push them away. The force of his strength causes Riku and Ichigo to skid backwards a considerable distance. As soon as they stop, Azula lands in front of them and shoots lightning at both of them. They raise their swords to block the attack.

But before the lightning reaches them, Gallantmon comes between them and blocks it with his shield. Just as he deflects the attack, Dynasmon attacks him from behind.

A short distance from them Lust attacks Lightning, by extending her finger into spears and aiming them at Lightning. Lightning defends herself by casting protect on herself.

A short distance from them, Aang and Luffy charge at Broly and Lucci, who transformed into a leopard/human hybrid. Right before they meet, Aang and Luffy jump over Broly and Lucci and continue to charge forward. In their charge, they barely dodge a strong fire spell from Raines. They run past him and are joined by Ichigo as they set their sights on Dynasmon. Ichigo clashes swords with Dynasmon before pushing him a few feet, giving enough room for Aang and Luffy to attack, with a gust of wind and a rapid barrage of punches, respectively. From behind, Raines casts and aims multiple ruin spells at them. Luffy and Aang dodge and run in different directions before they're hit, leaving Dynasmon to block the spells with his sword.

As Aang charges forward, he is joined by Inuyasha. As they are running forward the ground behind them begins to be uprooted by an unknown force. As they put distance between themselves and the reverse avalanche, Aang gets caught in it and is thrown quite a distance away. Inuyasha, still running from the avalanche, pulls out his sword, Tetsusaiga, which becomes large sword with fur covering the guard, and swings it, which releases a blade of energy, at the avalanche, causing an explosion. A small distance from the explosion, Sesshomaru, who was the one who made the avalanche with his telekinesis, looks up and sees that Aang was thrown in his direction. Aang, who was able to get his bearings soon after he was thrown, uses his staff to launch a powerful gale of wind at Sesshomaru, just as Sesshomaru creates a whip of light to slice through the wind.

Swords clash as Zuko and Sasuke run forward and slash at each other with their swords. With the momentum they got from running, they run up the side of a cliff, still trying to get at each other with their blades. After running up the cliff for about twenty feet, they push themselves of the cliff and continue their swords dance in the air. After a few strikes, Sasuke charges up his sword with lightning chakra and swings it at Zuko, which releases a beam lightning energy. Zuko crosses his swords before him to block the attack, but the beam was too strong and it propelled him quite a distance away, while the beam itself kept going.

Back on the ground, Ozai and Naruto were facing off. Each one threw a right punch, which were caught by the others' hand. As they were in a deadlock, Sasuke's beam of lightning chakra was heading towards them. Letting each other go, they moved out of the way as the beam impacted with the ground. Just as Naruto landed safely a few feet away the ground beneath him and in the surrounding area was being lifted into the air.

On a floating piece of earth, Ansem uses the power of darkness to levitate the surrounding area in the air.

Back to Naruto, he pulls out a kunai knife and forces it into the ground to stop him falling off the floating earth. Just as he gets a grip on the ground, Ozai lands in front of him, while performing a roundhouse kick, which sends out a wave of fire at him. The force off the attack knocks him off of the piece of earth he was on. As he was falling, Naruto activates a hidden mechanism in his right sleeve, which launches a kunai, with a rope attached to it, from his sleeve. The kunai hits its mark as it digs itself into the piece of earth he was just. With the rope in hand Naruto swings to safety.

A little ways away, Edward was jumping to and from small pieces of floating earth. As he was jumping forward, he was using his daggers, which he made through alchemy, to block floating fireballs created by Piedmon, who was flying after him. Soon after Piedmon, who caught up to him, grabbed his wrist, spun in place a few times, and then threw Ed a large distance from him.

As more earth was being lifted into the sky, some of the cosmos warriors were trying to hold on to the pieces of earth they were on.

Back on the ground, Goku flies over the ground towards Ansem to try save his allies. A few feet from him Ulquiorra launches several ceros at him. Goku weaves between the ceros trying to get closer to Ansem, but he gets caught in the explosions caused by the ceros, the force of them propelling him through the air. As he's sailing through the air he sees Edward, just after he was thrown by Piedmon, hurling towards him. Goku instantly gets an idea. Just as Ed shoots right by him, Goku grabs Ed's wrist. Eyes locking for only a second, Ed immediately knows Goku's plan. Using his momentum, Goku spins in place, and let's go of Ed's wrist propelling him towards Ansem.

Ed, heading towards Ansem, readies his daggers. Just as he makes it towards Ansem and swings his blades, Ansem notices him and uses his shadow guardian to block Ed's strike.

Back on the ground, Lightning continuously dodges Lust's extending spear-like nails. Just as she back flips twice to dodge more of Lust's attacks, the ground she lands on suddenly glows and a seal appears beneath her. A few feet away, Xemnas activates the trap Lightning landed on. All around Lightning, orbs of nothingness surround her. Soon the orbs go off; creating a huge explosion Lightning knows she can't counter. As the dust settles, Lightning discovers that Sora, Riku, and Ichigo protected her from the blast.

The Warriors of Cosmos and The Warriors of Chaos regroup on opposite ends of the battlefield.

Wanting to finish it here and now, both sides charge forward to end it. Each warrior on both sides had the desire to defeat their enemy on the other side.

Sora vs. Xemnas

Riku vs. Ansem

Lightning vs. Raines

EmperorGreymon vs. Dynasmon

Gallantmon vs. Piedmon

Aang vs. Ozai

Zuko vs. Azula

Edward vs. Lust

Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru

Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra

Naruto vs. Sasuke

Luffy vs. Lucci

Goku vs. Broly

With determination flowing through them, the energy of each of the warriors spike, casting each of them in a colored glow. With one final charge, the warriors clash with each other, causing their flowing energy to cause an explosion, whose lights reach up towards the heaven.

Dissidia

* * *

**Ok there's the prologue hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. Prologue: The Shattered World

**Hey there, Mastergamer here. I hope you liked the prologue; this is my first story so your opinions really matter.**

**On a side note, hope you like the characters I'm using, sadly no other characters from the game are going to appear, besides Cosmos and Chaos. I also hope you like the opponents I choose for each character.**

**So without anymore delay, let's continue the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Dissidia: final fantasy or any of the characters from the animes and games I'm using.**

* * *

Dissidia

Prologue: The Shattered World

_The balance was broken._

_Those who answered Chaos's call created an inexhaustible force._

_And under vicious attack without relent, the warriors fighting for Cosmos started to fall one by one._

_The conflict that has continued for eons is now about to end in Chaos's favor._

_The world has been torn asunder, sinking into a vortex of disorder._

_As for the few surviving warriors-_

* * *

In a unique place, where the ground resembled flowing silver water, but was solid to the touch, one of the thirteen warriors of Cosmos laid on the ground, no doubt having used up most of his energy in the previous battle.

Moments passed by, before the warrior started to awake. The warrior was revealed to be Sora. He awoke in a daze as he picked himself of the ground. Now fully awake he wonders what just happened.

"Ow, my head" Sora exclaimed. "What happened?"

As he looks around searching the area he awoke in, a voice calls out.

_'I have been defeated.'_

"Cosmos!" yelled Sora, recognizing the goddess's voice.

_'I could not… protect the world.'_ The voice of Cosmos stated.

Sora looked all around trying to find where her voice was coming from. He didn't need to search long, for a bright column of light appeared a short distance away to the east.

With the light as his guide, Sora ventured forward, in hopes of finding Cosmos.

* * *

Sora traveled for a few minutes before noticing something odd.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Sora asked himself "what's going on with my body? It's not moving right."

Clearly confused with the weird feeling he's getting, he puts it aside, thinking of more important problems to worry about.

"No time worry about this, I gotta hurry to Cosmos" Sora stated with solid resolve.

With that in mind, Sora continues onward.

* * *

After walking for a few minutes, Sora was surprised to see what was in front of him.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed "what happened to the rest of the ground?"

It's true; right in front of him was a giant mass of nothing. It looked like half of the area disappeared, leaving Sora standing on the half that was still there. Staring out into the void, he spotted the column of light he was following before, in the distance.

"Oh man, how do I get all the way over there?" Sora pondered.

While trying to solve this dilemma, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. There floating a few feet away from him, floating above where the ground ended, was some sort of black statue. The statue was covered in dark-red energy. The statue was of a symbol he didn't recognize.

"What is that thing?" He wondered.

His curiosity getting the best of him, Sora walked closer to the monument. When he got closer, he could start to feel a lot of dark energy being expelled from the statue.

"Man, this thing is giving me the creeps." Sora stated.

Looking closely at the dark architecture, he suddenly had a thought.

_'Wait a minute; does this thing have anything to do with the ground suddenly ending?'_ Sora questioned in his head.

Looking out at the void, then back to the black structure, he couldn't help but think of a connection between the two. After thinking about what to do next, he came to a conclusion.

"If I smash this thing, then maybe the rest of the area will be restored, and I could keep moving forward." Concluded Sora _'But, with all of this dark energy I feel coming from the statue, something bad might happen'_ Sora thought.

After a few minutes of thinking of reasons why should or should not do it, he laid his eyes on the shaft of light in the distance. He came to resolve.

"There's no time to play it safe now" Sora stated "I go to reach that light, Cosmos could be there and she could be hurt."

With no doubt clouding his mind, Sora stretched out his right hand in front of him. Moments later, his hand was engulfed in a bright light. The light faded, and from that light his weapon, the Keyblade, appeared in his hand.

_'This better work'_ hoped Sora.

After getting into a battle stance, Sora charged forward. With a loud yell and a swing of his Keyblade, Sora struck the statue.

The statue must've been more fragile than it looked, because as soon as Sora hit it with one strike, it started to crack and shake. Then it soon started to emit a dark light. Moments later, the statue exploded, releasing a lot of dark light.

Sora, surprised to see the statue convulse after he hit it, covered his eyes when it exploded. As soon as the dark light faded, he removed his arms from his face. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"Whoa"

He opened his eyes to see the vast emptiness has disappeared. What he saw now was that the area had expanded, no longer did the ground just end, but continue onward for a long distance.

Sora, shocked to see the rest of the ground appear, snapped out of his daze.

"Well, guess I can keep moving forward." Said Sora

And with that, he dismissed his Keyblade and continued forward.

* * *

After walking for a few minutes, Sora couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being followed. He continued forward, now on his guard. After a few moments, he felt something coming from behind. He turned around only to regret it.

"What the-" he left the question unfinished as he jumped out of the way.

Right where he was just standing, a fireball impacted into the ground.

"What, who did that!" Sora shouted.

Looking to where the fire ball came from, his eyes met an unusual sight. A few feet away from him was a figure, completely made out of white crystal. On further analysis, he was surprised to see that the crystal figure looked exactly like him.

"What the heck is that thing?" questioned Sora, who was starring uneasily at the crystal "manikin".

With a distorted yell and no warning, the manikin charged towards Sora, its fake Keyblade pulled back for an attack. Sora, acting fast, summoned his Keyblade and blocked the manikin's Keyblade.

"What are you?" Sora yelled as he was pushing his blade against the fake's.

The manikin responded by repeating the question in a distorted voice. **"What are you?"**

And with that, the manikin pushed Sora away from him and cast a spell. **"Blizzaga"**

Sora, regaining his balance, saw the block of ice heading straight for him. Pointing his Keyblade at the spell, he fired one off on his own. "**Firaga**"

The large fireball broke through the blizzard spell and continued towards the manikin. The manikin, seeing the spell coming, deflected it with its Keyblade.

"Aw, come on" Sora said clearly irritated with his opponent.

Wanting to get the upper hand on it, Sora charged forward. Once he reached the fake, let lose several strikes on the manikin. Unfortunately, the manikin blocked and countered with strikes of its own. Sora and the clone were in deadlock, each blocking and countering each other's strikes. As soon as he deployed his next strike, Sora ducked and tried to sweep the fake's feet from under it. It worked, only for the manikin to catch itself with its left hand and deliver a kick to Sora's face.

"Ow, wow, that kick had a lot of force behind it" stated Sora, as he staggered back from the manikin's kick.

"It's no good, this thing just counters every move I make." Concluded Sora, as he tried to think of a way to defeat this crystal copy.

_'That's it!'_ thought Sora _'it's a copy of me, so it would have all my moves, but what if I used a move that wasn't mine.'_

With a plan in place, Sora started to gathered energy for his next move. The manikin, seeing his pause, decided to attack. Big mistake.

"**SONIC BLADE**"

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Sora, surrounded with energy, rushed at the imitation at high speed. The manikin, surprised with Sora's attack, raised its Keyblade to block the charge. But it was futile, Sora rushed right at the fake and slashed through it and rushed away from it. Turning on a dime, Sora rushed at the copy again. He repeated the process five times, where on the fifth rush; he was able to send the manikin into the air. Wanting to finish it, Sora jumped after the copy. Once he reached the manikin, he raised his Keyblade and performed a downward slash on the manikin. The force of the strike sent the imitation hurdling towards the ground, kicking up a dust cloud on impact.

Once he landed safely on the ground, Sora walked over to the crater the manikin was in. when the dust was blown away with the wind, Sora laid eyes on the manikin, or what was left of it, all that was in the crater were shards of white crystal. Sora let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, that was intense." Was Sora's response.

After catching his breath, he came to a conclusion.

"That thing must've been working for Chaos" Sora concluded "and something tells me that that won't be the last crystal copy I'll encounter."

And so, after drinking a potion he had in his pocket to regain his energy, Sora continued to move forward.

* * *

Sora was starting to get restless. He has been walking for hours and the column of light didn't seem to be getting any closer.

"Man, how much farther do I have to walk?" Sora half-asked half-complained.

Just then, something caught his eyes. A short distance away from him was a statue. This statue was different from the one from before. It seemed to be made out of a dark-grey stone; a dark-grey wing was crafted on to it on its left with the tip of the wing touching the base of the statue. As for the rest of the statue, it looked to be the head of a demon, with long horns sticking out of its head. As Sora got close to it, he could think of one thing.

_'Whoa, this thing feels much worse than the one from before.'_

And then, without even noticing, he raised his hand to touch it. Sora realized this too late, as soon as his hand touched the statue a bright light was released from the statue. Sora raised his arms in front of his face to block the light. When he put his arms down, he was shocked with what he saw.

A few feet in front of him was another manikin, this one was also made of white crystal, but that wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was the person the manikin took the shape of.

"Xemnas!"

Indeed, the manikin did take on the form of the superior of the in-between. Sora, knowing what a manikin was capable of, and knowing what the leader of organization XIII was capable of, knew this was going to be a difficult fight.

Just as he took his battle stance, a familiar voice was heard in his head.

_'Remember, Sora… Even in the darkest of times, there is always a light.'_

_'Believe in your own radiance… Never give up… There is always a way…'_

"Cosmos…? Cosmos!" yelled Sora "I gotta find her… I don't have time for these distractions!"

Sora couldn't continue his train of thought, as the manikin was right before him, its own version of Xemnas's energy blades, coming from both of its wrists, raised above its head. Sora dodge rolled away from the copy as it reduced the spot he was just standing on to rubble. Summoning his Keyblade, Sora charged at the fake.

The manikin, seeing Sora's charge, teleported behind Sora and swung its left energy blade at Sora's right side. Sora, barely seeing the attack coming, ducked under strike and swung his Keyblade at the manikin. The copy dodged the attack by jumping and flipping over Sora. As soon as it landed, it fired an orb of nothingness at Sora. Sora barely dodged the blast and retaliated with a strong Firaga spell. The copy crossed its blades in front of itself to block the fireball. An explosion occurred when the fireball made contact with the manikin.

Sora waited to see what became of the imposter nobody; this would prove to be a mistake. Faster than he could follow, the manikin raced out of the dust cloud and was now on Sora's left side facing the direction it rushed in. before Sora could turn to face it, the copy slammed the side of its left blade into Sora's chest. Sora felt like his chest was hit by a hundred pound boulder, the air was knocked out of him and he coughed up some blood. The force of the hit sent him skidding across the ground for a couple of feet. When he final stopped, he felt like the whole world was spinning. Before he was even able to get to his knees, the manikin appeared before him, and then with a strong grip, grabbed Sora's face in its hand. Sora couldn't breathe and felt his face being crushed.

"AAAAHHHH!" Sora yelled in pain.

The manikin then started to charge up an energy blast in the hand that held Sora. And with a distorted yell, it fired the attack, the resulting explosion kicked up a giant dust cloud. The dust cleared to show the clone in the same position it was in before the explosion. As for Sora, he worst for wear, he was still in the fake's grip, but his body visibly damaged. Burn marks were all over his body, most of them on his face. With a flick of its wrist, the manikin tossed Sora's limp body a few feet away. Seeing that its work was done, the manikin turned around started to walk away, presumably to go tell Chaos about the defeat of one of Cosmos's warriors.

It took only a few steps before it felt something coming from it. Turn to see what the source of this power was. It wasn't prepared for it.

There, leaking out of Sora's body was a mist of darkness. Slowly the mist lifted Sora up until he was on his feet. Soon after, the mist started to surround him; then the mist formed a sphere of darkness around Sora.

The manikin watched on as the sphere turned solid. The fake's crystal body felt like it was being crushed by the power leaking from the sphere. Then all of a sudden, the sphere cracked. The sphere soon started to fall apart, like glass from a broken mirror. What the manikin saw, standing in the middle of the pieces of darkness, almost crushed its body with just its presence.

That thing was Sora, if you could still call him that. His whole body was covered in darkness, his skin, hair, and clothes were pure black. Black mist was coming off of different parts of his body. His fingers sharpened into claws. The only evidence that he still had a face was the glowing yellow eyes. Sora transformed into his Anti-Form.

Sora then crouched down on all fours, like an animal. Then, before the manikin could even tell what happened, Sora appeared a few feet behind it. The manikin turned to see Sora, only to stop in mid-turn. Just as the manikin looked down to see claw marks on its side, it exploded into a shower of small white crystals.

Sora turned to see his handiwork, tiny crystal particles falling to the ground. Then all of a sudden, Sora started to convulse, his body starting to shake on the ground. Then, the darkness that shrouded his body started to disappear. A few painful minutes later, Sora was back to normal. The injuries he sustained were gone, but his body was low on energy. Sora then fell face-first onto the ground. Sora, with little energy left in his body, grabbed a potion from his pocket, opened it, and chugged down in one gulp. He laid there for a few seconds before he felt his energy returning to his body. Once he was at 100%, he looked back at the battlefield. He saw the spot the manikin was on, all he saw was pieces of white crystal on the ground.

"Did I do that?" Sora asked himself.

After trying to remember what happened, he only responded with this.

"Well, as long as the manikin was defeated, it doesn't really matter what happened." Sora concluded.

As soon as he said that, he noticed that he pillar of light he was following was only a few yards away.

"Alright, not much further… Don't worry Cosmos, I'm coming." Stated a determined Sora.

And with that, he ran towards the light.

* * *

After a few minutes of running, Sora arrived at the place the column of light should be, only to discover that it disappeared. As he was looking around to see what happened, he spotted what he was searching for. There sitting on some sort of altar, was a beautiful woman in a white and gold dress, with long blond hair that floating behind her head. This was Cosmos, the goddess of harmony.

"Cosmos!" yelled Sora, as he started to run towards her.

When he got to where she was he noticed that she seemed weak, as if she was injured, but no wounds were present on her body.

Just as he was about to ask what happened, she started speaking.

"I have been defeated by Chaos."

Sora decided to listen to what she had to say.

"The god of discord, Chaos… His brutal powers destroyed the balance of all things, threatening the fabric of reality itself."

Just as she said this, a light shined around her, shooting up towards the sky. Sora knew what was happening; she was contacting the other warriors.

* * *

In four different parts of the land, a projection of Cosmos appeared before the separated warriors.

* * *

_'All existence is on the brink of doom.'_ A projection of Cosmos stated, appearing in some sort of ruins. It was floating before Edward, EmperorGreymon, Aang, and Luffy.

_'Thirteen of you remain—and you are the last hope left to this world. I implore you. Obtain the light-'_

_

* * *

_

'-that even in a broken world could never fade—the light of the crystals.'

Continued another projection, appearing in a canyon of crystal pillars. It was floating before Naruto, Ichigo, Inuyasha, and Goku.

* * *

_'The crystals embody the strength to face despair. With thirteen gathered, there is hope yet to save the world.'_ Replied a projection, appearing in vast green abyss with pieces of earth floating around. It appeared before Gallantmon and Lightning.

_'The path to your crystal will be perilous… and different for each and every one of you.'_

_

* * *

_

'But you must believe in and follow your own path. Even if you know not where that path leads…'

replied the final projection, appearing in a desert shrouded in eternal night. It floated before Riku and Zuko.

"Not a problem." Replied Riku.

"We can get by on our own" stated Zuko

* * *

"If the treasure were really that easy to find, it wouldn't be a treasure hunt, would it?" an enthusiastic Luffy commented.

"No horsing around, though. This isn't the time for games…" replied Aang seriously, and then his serious face gave way to a grin "It's time for some serious fun."

Ed and EmperorGreymon smiled and shook their heads in agreement.

* * *

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll make sure your safe." Stated Gallantmon to Lightning, who turned away with a frown. "I don't need you to watch my back; you should worry about your own safety." Replied Lightning coldly.

Gallantmon nervously chuckled and scratched at the back of his head nervously.

* * *

"The path to our crystals maybe different for each of us, but we have strength in our friends." Replied Goku wisely.

"And if we put that strength together, we'll have nothing to fear." Replied a serious Ichigo.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get those crystals." Replied an excited Naruto, who punched his fist into his palm "And if anyone gets in our way, we'll kick their butts!"

"Now that's a plan I can enjoyably follow." Stated Inuyasha, who had a smirk on his face.

_'I thank you all' _replied Cosmos to everyone before her projections disappeared.

* * *

Back at the altar, Sora notices that Cosmos seems weaker now.

"Though what remains of this world is on the verge of collapse… I must hold it together until you find your crystals." Stated Cosmos "forgive me… I want to be with you… But allow me to rest… then soon…"

She left that sentence hanging. This was when Sora decided to speak.

"Cosmos… don't worry about a thing, we'll find the crystals and we'll beat Chaos… just you wait." Stated Sora, with a confident grin.

And with that, Cosmos disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

With their mission clear, The Warriors of Cosmos set of to retrieve their crystals and face any challenges they might encounter.

* * *

**well i've updated my story. for those who are confused about how sora defeated his manikin, i thought that since cloud gave sora the sonic blade move, that sonic blade actually belongs to cloud. with that in mind i classified sonic blade as not one of sora own attacks. hope you like this chapter. please review.**


	3. Elemental Odyssey: The Bridge: Chapter 1

**Hello Mastergamer here. So far my story hasn't gotten any reviews, but this chapter just came to my mind so I wrote down. Hope you like it. Oh and at the end of the chapter I'm going to make a list of the manikins that will appear in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia: final fantasy or its storyline or any of the anime and games I use in the story.**

* * *

Dissidia

_Aang, a young boy who was born as the next reincarnation of a powerful warrior known as "The Avatar"; A being that has the power to control the elements of fire, water, earth, and air. It was also the Avatar's duty to maintain peace in the world, and act as a bridge between the physical world and the spirit world._

_Born as a monk, he was taught to value all life. But these teachings would be put to the test in the events to come._

_In a turn of events, none of which he could've foreseen, the boy became frozen in ice, being put in into a deep sleep that would last for the next hundred years. Upon being freed from his slumber, he awoke to a world consumed by war._

_After learning how to bend the four elements and gathering loyal companions, he faced the one behind the world's suffering; Firelord Ozai. After a great battle, he defeated his enemy and put the world at peace._

_But now, Chaos's reign of terror threatens not only Aang's world, but other worlds as well. Becoming a Warrior of Cosmos, he sets of with three others in search of their crystals—with the conviction that his role as a bridge between the physical and spirit worlds will lead him to answers about the future._

Elemental Odyssey: The Bridge: part 1

* * *

The scenery gives way to a magnificent castle that seems to be floating in the sky. Around the castle are what seem to be portals to other areas. Walking through the courtyard, four people stop at the edge of the courtyard and look out at the endless sky before them. One of the travelers states what's has been on all of their minds.

"Crystals… have the power to break through despair, huh?" questioned the person, who is now revealed as Aang.

"I wonder what they look like." He asked to himself out loud.

"How hard could it be to find some crystals?" asked another, revealing himself to be Edward Elric.

"Well considering that we have to travel through different plains and fight Chaos's forces along the way, I'd say very easy." That sarcastic response came from the being known as EmperorGreymon.

"Okay, I get it; it's going to be pain in the butt. Don't have to be a comedian about it." Ed complained.

"Oh man, this is going to be a great treasure hunt." Exclaimed a very excited person, who is now revealed as Monkey D. Luffy. "I can't wait to start searching, and who knows, maybe we could get in a few good fights along the way." Luffy continued.

"But, what if we do find the find the crystals, but we still can't save the world?" asked the usually positive EmperorGreymon.

With that question, Aang just sighed. "Don't worry Takuya," Aang said, using the knight's real name "Gods always have a habit of sounding pretentious, don't they?"

"As much as I don't want to admit it, there's no proof that Cosmos is telling the truth, but we don't know that she's wrong either" stated Aang "Anyway, our only choice is to believe and move forward."

"Moving on blind faith? Gee, nothing can go wrong with that." A sarcastic Ed whispered to Luffy.

"Look on the bright side; at least we can have a lot of fun doing it." Luffy enthusiastically complied. Ed just shook his head and turned the other way, starting to get annoyed with his overly happy companion.

"Let's start with what we can do." Stated Aang to his fellow warriors, oblivious to the conversation his other two companions were having.

Takuya, Luffy, and Ed, the latter two who just heard what Aang said, looked at each other. Knowing what the others were thinking, they nodded their heads and turn back to their unofficial leader of the group with determined faces.

"You're right." Said Takuya.

"Well, standing around here isn't going to give us any answers." Ed stated, with a small smirk on his face "let's get moving already."

"This is going to be fun." Stated Luffy, who had a large grin on his face.

"Alright, let's go, and don't worry about a thing, as long as we have each other's backs nothing can scare us." Stated a determined Aang.

With that being said, the four warriors move forward towards their crystals.

* * *

After reaching a new area, the four travelers continue forward when one of them asked what was on his mind.

"So, how do you think Chaos's forces are going to attack us, a sneak attack or a frontal assault?" asked Ed.

"Well, we won't know untill they actually come out and attack, so untill then we'll have to be careful." Answered Aang.

"Well, I hope they come out soon, I'm itching for a fight." Exclaimed an impatient Luffy.

No sooner after he said that, strange crystal beings burst out from under the ground. Their surprised expressions only lasting for a moment, the four warriors took to their battle stances.

"Why couldn't you've just shut your big mouth." Exclaimed an angry and annoyed Ed.

"Sorry." Luffy said, with a nervous grin and sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Turning back to the enemies in front of them, which happened to be four of them, they each charged towards a manikin.

Aang, now getting a good look at the manikin, was surprised by the appearance of the figure. The manikin was made of light blue crystal, but what surprised him more was that the crystal figure looked exactly like him.

"What the… what's going on here?" asked Aang not expecting a response.

**"What's going on here?"** replied the copy in a much distorted version of Aang's voice.

Aang just shook his head, knowing that the imitation won't give a straight answer. And with that, he took out his trusty staff and prepared to fight the copy. The manikin, with a staff of its own and in the same stance as Aang, threw a straight right punch and from that punch came a fire blast heading straight for Aang. Aang, surprised that the duplicate can Firebend, acted quickly by swinging his staff horizontally, releasing a gust of wind at the fireball. The gust of wind went right through the fireball, effectively putting it out, and continued forward towards the manikin. The manikin, seeing the wind heading towards it, raised its arms in front of itself; this action caused a slab of earth to rise up in front of him. The gust of air hit the earth shield head-on, dispersing upon impact with the wall. Aang was stunned with this sight.

_'Oh man, this thing can Earthbend too, it could also probably Airbend and Waterbend.'_ Thought Aang _'If this thing really is an imitation of me then it could fight the same way I do, this isn't going to be easy.'_

Wiping his doubts from his mind, he rushed forward at the manikin. Once he was a few feet away, he jumped high in the air. Once he reached the peak of his jump, one end of his staff opened up and released two small blue bat-winged shaped fans, one on each side of the end of the staff. With his staff-fan ready he dropped down to the ground in front of the manikin, slamming his staff on the ground releasing a large air wave at the clone. The copy braced itself for impact, once the airwave made contact the manikin was blown away, skidding on the ground for about thirty feet. Once the manikin stopped moving it stood up on its feet, appearing unharmed. Aang was getting frustrated with the copy, when an idea popped into his head.

_'Wait a minute, this thing is made of crystal, which means I could pull it apart with my Earthbending!'_ thought Aang, with a mental image of him using Earthbending to pull the copy apart into tiny pieces.

Taking a deep breath, Aang got into an Earthbending stance and, with unwavering determination, thrusted both of his palms out towards the manikin, hoping to break it apart.

"AAAAHHHH!" Aang yelled out.

…...

…

…..nothing happened.

"What!" exclaimed the young Avatar.

Getting in his Earthbending stance once again, he thrusted out his palms once more to shatter the manikin.

"AAAAHHHH!" Aang yelled once more

….

…..

…..still nothing.

And with that, Aang just laughed nervously and asked "W… would you be so kind as to blow up into a million pieces?"

The copy said nothing as it swung its staff, releasing a large air wave towards Aang.

"Didn't think so!" yelled Aang as he jumped to his side to avoid the airwave.

Once Aang landed safely on the ground he turned towards the clone, at the same time throwing a left punch thus releasing a blast of fire at the fake. The manikin countered by raising an earth wall to block the fireblast. Once the fireblast dispersed, the manikin threw a punch at the wall, making it skid across the ground towards Aang. Aang, seeing the rock wall heading for him, jumped out of the way and at the same time swinging his staff and releasing a gust of air at the manikin. The manikin, seeing the gust of wind heading towards it, swung its staff and released its own airwave. The two air attacks met head-on canceling each other out. Aang groaned in frustration at this, whatever he did the manikin would just counter. It is able to perform all the moves that took Aang a long time to master.

_'Wait, that's it!'_ thought Aang.

The manikin, seeing the pause in Aang, rushed forward with a distorted yell. It was planning on finishing Aang off by charging up a concentrated fireball in its hand. As it got closer, Aang set his plan into motion.

_'Man, I hope this works.'_ Hoped Aang _'Katara never did get to finish teaching me this back home.'_

Aang got ready as the fake got closer, concentrated fireball in hand. Just as the manikin got to his position, Aang karate chopped the air in front of him.

Slice!

Slice!

Slice!

Aang and his double were now ten feet away from each other, their backs to each other. The manikin just stood there unmoving, its fireball long gone. Time stood still for both fighters. Untill…

Thud!

That was the sound of the manikin's head dropping to the ground.

Thud!

That was the sound of the manikin's left half of its torso falling to the ground.

Thud!

That was the sound of the rest of the manikin's torso hitting the ground.

And with a final "thud" the manikin's leg fell too.

Panting, Aang looked back at the manikin and revealed that both of his hands were covered in water. The technique Aang pulled off was to gather the moisture in the air to make water then use the water as a blade to use against the clone. Thinking that, since he never was able to perfect gathering water from the air before, he thought that the manikin wouldn't be able to do it as well. With this in mind he tried the technique, hoping the manikin wouldn't be able to counter the unperfected move. It was a gamble seeing as if he wasn't able to pull it off, Aang would've been fried, literally.

Looking at the remains of the manikin, whose pieces have disintegrated into dust, he lets out a sigh of relief.

"(Pant) man, (pant) I'm glad (pant) that worked." Panted Aang as his body was worn out from the fight.

"Well, it looks like you did well." A voice called out.

Turning towards the voice, Aang was pleased to see his fellow fighters before him as equally tired as he is. He turned to the one who spoke before, revealing it to be Edward.

"So I'm guessing you were able to beat those walking crystal, huh?" Aang asked the three of them.

"Eh, it was tough but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle." Stated Ed in a cocky tone, who seemed to think his fight, was nothing.

"It took a bit of strategy, but we won." Stated Takuya, the knight's armor covered in smudges.

"That was so fun! Let's do it again!" exclaimed a hyped-up Luffy. Though he wasn't hyped for long, as Ed clocked him on the head with his metal arm.

"Would you shut-up, you're gonna jinx us!" yelled an angry Ed at a now dazed Luffy.

Aang and Takuya just chuckled at the scene. Well at least everyone was okay. With that out of the way, the four warriors then got to the matter at hand.

"So what do we now?" asked Ed who was standing next to Luffy, who was rubbing the big lump on his head.

"We keep going," stated Aang "we have a mission and that's to find our crystals so we can stop Chaos."

The other three looked at each other before nodding to Aang. And with that they moved on forward, one step closer to their crystals.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, we find our heroes now traversing through a desert, which seems to be permanently shrouded in night. They may have been walking relentlessly, but if you look at the condition they're in you'd see that they were dead tired.

"Ugh… can we stop for a rest now?" exclaimed a very tired Edward "I know we have to find our crystals, but I doubt they're going anywhere, so why don't we just turn in for the night?"

"I'm with Ed on this one, I really need a nap." Stated Takuya as the large knight was swaying back-and-forth.

"Come on, we just defeated some of Chaos's goons, I think we could handle a little walk." Aang said not believing a word he said "besides, a little walk won't tire us out right?"

Turning his head back to see his companions, he was met with two blank stares from Takuya and Ed, who both pointed to the left. Aang followed their fingers only to see Luffy fast asleep while still walking, some drool hanging from his open mouth. Aang let out a sheepish laugh.

"Hehe… okay maybe we have been walking for a while." Stated Aang ignoring the irritated looks he was receiving from the other two.

Aang turned back to Luffy to try and wake him up. He was surprised with what he saw

"Luffy look out!" yelled Aang.

Aang reached out and grabbed the back of the pirate's vest, in doing so he stopped him from falling over a cliff and into a vast abyss. With one strong tug, Aang pulled Luffy away from the edge and onto the ground behind them, with Luffy still snoozing away.

"Man, that was close." Exclaimed Aang.

"What happened? The desert just ended." Stated Takuya.

"Good, now we can rest." Ed said, as he fell backwards to the ground falling asleep the moment he hit the ground.

Ignoring the two sleeping teens, Aang and Takuya looked out at the seemingly endless abyss. Both were confused on how a whole desert just ended. It wasn't like the desert just ended in a cliff, no it looked like the desert had a half of it missing, case in point they saw a mountain that was cut in half, if one looked closer one would think the other half of the mountain was never there. The two warriors looked back to the abyss.

"Do you think there's anything across this?" asked the tall red knight.

"Hmm… let me go check." Said Aang. After he said this, he took out his staff and pressed a switch in the middle of it. Both ends of the staff opened up and released four blue bat-wing like fans, two on each side and on each end, with some sort of handle released from the top end of the staff between the two large wings.

"Stay put for a while." And with that, Aang threw the staff-turned-glider into the above the vast expanse. With a high jump he grabbed on to the handle of the glider and rested his feet on the smaller wings on the bottom end of the glider. Using his Airbending, Aang flew into the abyss, hoping to find another side.

Five minutes passed with Takuya waiting for Aang, Ed and Luffy both still fast asleep. Takuya kept himself busy by throwing rocks over the edge, hoping to hear them hit the bottom, he did not. After throwing a total of fifty rocks over the edge, he felt a small gust of wind. Looking up, he was pleased to see Aang return. Said monk landed a few feet from the knight and turned his glider back into a staff. He turned to see Takuya approach him.

"Well?" asked Takuya.

He was disappointed to see Aang shake his head "There is no other side," said Aang "This abyss just keeps going on and on."

The two of them just dropped their heads and sighed at this. It was in that moment that Aang noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning around, he spotted a strange statue about twenty feet from them. Takuya followed his gaze and spotted the statue.

"What is that thing?" asked Aang, who was walking towards the strange structure.

"Don't know, this wasn't here before." Stated Takuya, who was following Aang.

Both fighters were now standing before the statue. The statue was made from a pure black stone, crafted into a strange symbol. It was also covered in a reddish-black energy. The two of them got a bad feeling from the structure.

"Do you feel like there's something dark about this thing." Asked a wary Takuya.

"Yeah."Answered Aang.

"Good, then it's not just me."

Both warriors kept looking at the statue. Both didn't like the feeling of the statue's presence. Just then Takuya had a thought.

"Hey Aang, what if this thing has something to do with half of the desert being missing." Stated the knight.

"You think so." Asked a wary Aang.

"Yeah, I mean, don't you think it's a little odd for a statue to be in the middle of nowhere?" as he said this Takuya reached for the broadsword on his back. Aang was startled by this action.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed the nervous monk.

"Like I said, this statue maybe the reason why half of the land is gone." Stated the knight as he readied his sword.

"I don't know about this."

"You have any other ideas?"

"No but, I'm just a little nervous about strange glowing statues out in the open." Warned Aang.

"This might be the only way to move forward, so there's no time argue about this." Just as those words left his mouth, the red knight lifted up his sword above his head. With one yell, EmperorGreymon swung his sword diagonally across the statue. After this was done half of the dark structure began sliding off of the other half. A dark light was soon admitting from the statue. Once half of the statue fell to the ground the dark light flared, the two warriors covered their eyes with their arms. Once they felt that the light died down they removed their arms from their faces. They were shocked with the sight before them.

"Whoa!" the two of them stated.

The vast empty abyss was gone; in its place was the missing half of the desert. It looked as if the desert was always whole. Aang and Takuya just stared at the now complete landscape. Shaking the shock from their heads, they looked at each other with excited looks.

"See, what did I tell ya." Takuya happily exclaimed.

"I gotta say, I thought something bad would've happened if we'd so much as touched the statue." Proclaimed the young monk.

"Alright, let's wake up Ed and Luffy and move forward." Stated the large knight.

The two then walked over to their two sleeping companions. Just as they reached them, they felt the ground start to shake a little.

"What's going on? Is this an earthquake?" asked Takuya.

Aang was about to reply when spotted something out in the distance. It looked to be a giant dust cloud. Curious, the two of them strained their eyes to see what was in the cloud. What they saw wasn't good.

Heading right for them was a small army of about a hundred manikins, each prepared to fight the warriors. With this sight before them Aang and Takuya gained one thought. They were the Warriors of Cosmos, they were chosen for their valor, bravery, and courage to fight for the side of good. Back on their own worlds they were praised as heroes, well at least one of them was, it was practically in their nature to stand and fight no matter the odds. With that in mind, the two warriors stood before the looming army, ready to fight each and every one of those manikins.

…

…

….. Yeah right.

"RUN AWAY!" screamed the two of them.

With quick hands, they each grabbed a foot from their slumbering allies, Aang grabbing Luffy's foot and Takuya grabbing Ed's. With being scared silly, the two ran like the wind away from the charging manikins, their friends being dragged behind them. Ed awoke from what was happening, I mean who wouldn't wake up from being dragged through the desert, well maybe Luffy who was still in dream land. Ed let out a yell as Takuya dragged him across the ground.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed the Alchemist "WHAT… OUCH!… THE… OUCH!... HELL… OUCH!... IS… OUCH!... GOING… OUCH!... ON?"

His question going unanswered as his head kept bouncing off of the ground as he was being dragged, the two that were dragging the screaming Ed and the still snoozing Luffy raced of towards anywhere but back with the small army. The search for the crystals would have to wait as they run (and be dragged) for their lives.

* * *

The atmosphere is foreboding; deep in the ruins of a long forgotten temple two figures plot their next move.

"Is that boy truly worth the trouble?" one of the figures asked uninterested.

"I wouldn't be working with you if he wasn't." proclaimed the second figure, he sounded annoyed, obviously the two don't get along.

"So the brat can levitate some pebbles and make fire, I don't see the joke in this." The first one replied, obviously bored and uninterested in the other figure's plan.

"That brat will be our undoing if we don't eliminate him first." The second figure proclaimed "besides, once I corner that nuisance, I'm sure you can keep yourself entertained with his companions." He replied with a smirk.

The first figure was deep in thought for a few seconds before he responded "Hmm… I guess I could play some pranks and tell a few good jokes with the kid's friends." He replied "Very well, I'll help you knock-off baldy and I'll have new playthings to break hahahaha…" he finished while laughing manically.

"Don't get too confident, the boy is smart, knowing you he'd defeat you before you'd throw the first punch." Warned the second figure.

"Please, being smart is sooo over rated, while being tricky is much more fun." The first figure proclaimed, it was obvious that this guy wasn't playing with a full deck.

With their plan taking form, the two figures prepare the downfall of a certain Airbender.

* * *

Walking through the valleys located between some mountains, the four heroes continue their search for their crystals. The four of them moved forward with vigor in their step. Well… at least three of them.

"Ugh!" moaned Ed. Looking at him you can see that his whole head was covered in bandages giving him the appearance of a mummy. He was clearly irritated.

"Hehe… sorry about dragging you like that Ed" replied Takuya. Looking to the short teenager sitting on his right shoulder, he could see the fury in his eyes.

"HMMM!... HMMHM!... HMM!" angerly mumbled the alchemist seeing as his mouth was wrapped in bandages.

"Well, it could've been worse." Aang claimed "At least we were able to outrun those monsters, right?"

The alchemist responded to this by angerly flailing around on the large knight's shoulder, mumbling angerly at the bald monk.

"Awww… why didn't you guys wake me up? I could've beaten all those monsters." Exclaimed Luffy. Takuya just stared at the pirate with an irritated look.

"We did try to wake you up!" replied the knight "You're a heavy sleeper, even when Aang accidently dropped you over a cliff you still were sleeping."

Luffy just rubbed the back of his head at this "Hmm… no wonder my head hurts a bit." He stated.

Aang just shook his head at the conversation "Guys focus! We need to get back to the task at hand and that's to find our crystals." He proclaimed to the rest of the group.

"Yeah but… where do we start looking?" Asked Takuya, while the alchemist on his shoulder was unraveling the bandages around his head.

"Well maybe we could—"Aang just left that sentence unfinished as he looked in the direction they going.

"Hey Aang what's wrong?" asked Ed after he removed the last of the bandages from his face.

"I feel something…" Aang answered "Something very powerful from that direction…" he finished his sentence by pointing at the direction he was looking towards.

"Do you think it's a crystal?" Luffy asked.

"I can't tell. It's just a strong presence." Answered Aang.

"Let's check it out then." The pirate exclaimed, eager to find out what was up ahead.

Ed, Luffy, and Takuya continued to move forward, while Aang just stood still. Ed turned around, noticing the Airbender not moving.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Something about this doesn't fell right." The monk answered "I don't think we should get any closer." He warned.

His three companions gave each other worried looks before they gave way to looks of determination. They turned back to Aang to respond to his warning.

"Aang, even if it isn't a crystal, we might find some clues." Ed stated to Aang.

"It'll be alright, I'm sure we can handle any enemy that comes our way." Takuya stated.

Aang just got an uncertain feeling about this "But…"

"Come on, this is supposed to be an adventure!" exclaimed an excited Luffy "We're supposed to brave and just move forward, there's no time to stop and worry."

"Yeah, Chaos's puppets may be strong, but they're just big lunkheads." Ed replied.

"Besides, we've got something they don't…" Takuya stated "We've got friends and allies we can trust and that have our backs!"

"Come on, let's keep going." After Ed said this, the others moved forward. Aang just stood there looking at their backs as they walked away. Soon a small smile appeared on his face. With his resolve strengthened, he followed his friends. With unwavering determination the four of them move on to find their crystals, ready to face whatever they come across.

* * *

**Well, hoped you like this chapter. And like I promised, here is the list of manikins.**

_Sora's manikin: The Nonexistent Key. Crystal color: white._

_Xemnas's manikin: The Nonexistent Nobody. Crystal color: white_

_Riku's manikin: The False Dawn. Crystal color: black._

_Ansem's manikin: The False Darkness. Crystal color: black._

_Lightning's manikin: The Imitation Warrior. Crystal color: light green._

_Rains's manikin: The Imitation Soldier. Crystal color: dark blue._

_Ichigo's manikin: The Counterfeit Reaper. Crystal color: dark grey._

_Ulquiorra's manikin: The Counterfeit Phantom. Crystal color: dark green._

_Naruto's manikin: The Imaginary Fox. Crystal color: red._

_Sasuke's manikin: The Imaginary Hawk. Crystal color: purple._

_Luffy's manikin: The Phantasmal Pirate. Crystal color: yellow._

_Lucci's manikin: The Phantasmal Ventriloquist. Crystal color: silver._

_Goku's manikin: The Ephemeral Hero. Crystal color: orange._

_Broly's manikin: The Ephemeral Beast. Crystal color: light purple._

_Edward's manikin: The Delusory Alchemist. Crystal color: gold._

_Lust's manikin: The Delusory Sin. Crystal color: dark purple._

_Inuyasha's manikin: The Capricious Hound. Crystal color: light grey._

_Sesshomaru's manikin: The Capricious Demon. Crystal color: light grey._

_Gallantmon's manikin: The Fallacious Knight. Crystal color: light red._

_Piedmon's manikin: The Fallacious Harlequin. Crystal color: light red._

_EmperorGreymon's manikin: The Dragon of Antiquity. Crystal color: dark red._

_Dynasmon's manikin: The Paladin of Antiquity. Crystal color: dark blue._

_Aang's manikin: The Unknown Monk. Crystal color: light blue._

_Ozai's manikin: The Unknown Tyrant. Crystal color: dark orange._

_Zuko's manikin: The Transient Prince. Crystal color: dark red._

_Azula's manikin: The Transient Princess. Crystal color: light red._

**Well, that's that. Please review.**


	4. Elemental Odyssey: The Bridge: Chapter 2

**Hey there Mastergamer here, sorry for not updating. I just got into college so I'm not going to be able to update as much. In other news, I'm thinking of writing prequel stories for each of the heroes after I complete their story arcs. Also I want you to give me your ideas on which hero should fight which villain before fighting their main villains, I might use them I might not. Also there's an extra at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia: Final Fantasy or any of the anime in the story.**

* * *

_Elemental Odyssey: The Bridge: Part 2_

It has been a few hours since the heroes had resolved to move forward to the strange feeling they felt before. On the way they encountered more manikins, some resembling themselves others resembling their comrades. It was after these confrontations that one of them decided to voice their thoughts.

"Hey, have you guys noticed that those manikins seemed to have gotten stronger than the ones before them?" asked Aang.

The other three stopped walking and put on thoughtful faces, Edward responded first.

"Now that you mention it they have been getting tougher to beat every time we face them."

The other two seemed to have had the same thought. Aang looked worried, first they fight crystal clones of themselves, then they come across a desert with half of it missing, then they decide to go in the direction of a foreboding feeling, and now their enemies seem to be getting stronger. It was safe to say that Aang was getting a bad feeling.

"Hey, maybe we should go back, something tells me that things are going to get bad if we keep going."

"Come on, there's nothing to worry about." Said Takuya "If we do run into something bad we'll just charge forward and fight with everything we have."

"Are you crazy? If there is something bad ahead then we'll have to be cautious." Stated Ed "Aang might be right, with those manikins getting stronger we can't just go off blindly into danger."

" And just what do you think we should do Einstein."

"We outsmart them, manikins are brainless, but we're not! We just use our heads, and there will be nothing to fear."

Aang, Luffy, and Takuya just stood there thinking about what would happen if they continue forward. The three of them then came to the same conclusion.

"Alright, we'll play it safe, but the moment things turn ugly we duke it out." with that Takuya turned around and walked forward. Ed and Luffy followed the knight while Aang lagged behind a bit.

_'I still have a bad feeling about this' _he thought before catching up to the others.

* * *

After about two hours of walking the warriors came across an immense sight.

"Whoa!" all four exclaimed.

Right in front of them was an extremely tall tower, this statement was backed with the tower going past the clouds. The heroes looked in awe at the structure, all of them thinking that it certainly took a lot to build this tower.

"Look at the size of this thing!" exclaimed Takuya.

"Its so cool!" exclaimed Luffy.

The other two looked at the tower with thoughtful looks. They stared at for a few moments before Ed spoke up.

"So, do you think that this is where that strange feeling was coming from?"

"Maybe, I am getting a weird feeling from this place." replied Aang.

"Should we go in?" asked Takuya, Luffy looked like he wanted to say yes seeing as he was twitching with excitement.

The other two thought for a moment before replying.

"I think we should. We could find our crystals in there." said Ed.

Aang, however, thought the opposite " Maybe we shouldn't. We don't know whats in there."

"Well we're not gonna find out just standing around out here."

"He's right." said Takuya "Besides, we can handle anything we might run into."

With that being said the other three walked over to the door in the wall in front of them. Aang still didn't think it was a good idea, but he wasn't going to deny that he also thought that the crystals could be here, so a bit reluctantly he followed his companions into the tower.

* * *

The tower was just as huge inside as it was outside. Each room was extremely big, they even had bridges that connected one door way with another. There also seemed to be some type of cylindrical glass tanks in each room. The way the inside of the tower was arranged made it look like a maze. In one of the many rooms in tower, a mysterious figure was plotting.

"Well look at what we have here, four unsuspecting heroes walking through my humble abode."

Said figure knew this because of the giant TV screen in front of him, on the screen were Aang, Ed, Takuya, and Luffy wandering through the dungeon-like hallways of the tower.

"Well, I don't want to be a bad host and leave my guests unentertained."

The figure then lifted his hand and grabbed a rope hanging at his side.

"So why don't I treat them to a game of hide and... survive. HAHAHAHAHA!"

With that the figure pulled on the rope, the sounds of some sort of contraption activating echoed through the halls.

_With the heroes_

The hallways of the tower were confusing to the warriors, with the vast size of the tower it was difficult to navigate through the halls. The warriors' patience was wearing thin.

"Grrrr... I can't take it anymore!" yelled Ed "We've been walking for two hours now and we haven't so much as found anything in this place."

The other three kept behind the fuming alchemist. They too were also getting impatient.

"Well who's idea was it to come here in the first place." Takuya said annoyed.

"Well who was the one that agreed with me." Ed said, now annoyed at the knight

Sensing a fight about to start, Aang tried to play peacekeeper.

"Hey calm down, now's not the time to be fighting. We have find a way out, so we be arguing."

His pleas went unheard as the two were now forehead to forehead, sparks flying between their eyes.

"If you want to find a way out why don't you find a mouse hole? I'm sure you can fit through one." Takuya said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Ed yelled, angry with the insult to his size.

While Aang tried to make peace between the knight and the alchemist, Luffy was looking around in the room they were in. As the pirate had his face against one of the glass tanks he was the first to feel something off.

"Hey guys why's the ground shaking?" he asked the others.

The other three stopped their arguing as they heard Luffy's question. They're just noticing the faint shaking to the room.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Takuya

"An earthquake?"

Aang's question was answered as the ceiling above them suddenly opened up. Before they could wonder what's going on a giant boulder dropped right in front of them. Shock over came the warriors as the boulder started to roll their way. In a situation like this there's only one thing to do.

"RUN AWAY!" they all yelled.

With that they turned and ran into the hallway, the boulder right on their tail.

"A boulder? Come on that's so cliché!" yelled Ed.

"Less talking more running!" yelled Aang.

It seemed that no matter how fast they ran the boulder always kept up with them. As they were running Ed came up with an idea.

"Hey I think I could get us out of this."

Before the others could ask how he could, Ed ran with all his might putting distance between him and the boulder. As he ran he clapped his hands together, blue electricity forming around his hands. All of a sudden he stopped running, turned to a wall, and placed his hands on the wall. As soon as he touched the wall a section of it started to change. Where there was once a wall now stood a door. Without wasting time, Ed grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

"Quick in here!" yelled Ed.

They didn't need to be told twice. With quick feet the four ran through the door and the boulder rolled right passed it. Now that they're on the other side of the wall in another hallway, they could now take a breather.

"(pant) That (pant) was (pant) a close (pant) one." gasped Aang.

"(pant) yeah (pant) thanks Ed." said Takuya.

"No problem." replied Ed after he got his breath back.

But before they could rest any longer the hallway started shaking. They turned to see the source of the shaking. They laid eyes on an intersection behind them and to there horror the boulder from before turned from a corner and now rolled towards them.

"Oh come on!" yelled Ed.

With that being said they started running again.

_With the figure_

"HAHAHAHA... this is so fun, but I think some variety is in order."

The figure then pulled on the rope a second time.

_With the heroes_

The warriors kept on running for their lives, only this time they weren't running from a giant boulder. This time they're running from...

Bark!

Bark!

Bark!

"AAHH! Bring back the boulder, being squished is better than being eaten!" yelled Takuya.

Right on their tails were giant rabid dogs. Not wondering where the dogs came from, the heroes focused their energy on getting away from the vicious, rabid, and hungry canines.

_With the figure_

"I think this next one will give them the point HAHAHA..."

With a third tug on the rope the figure made things even more difficult for the warriors.

_With the heroes_

Once again the warriors are running from danger, this time they're dodging a volley of arrows.

"What's with all these traps?" yelled Aang.

"Unless you wanna be Swiss cheese, stop talking and keep running!" yelled Takuya.

Swoosh

"Ye-ouch!"

This response was brought to you by Edward as an arrow just found its target in his butt.

_With the figure_

"HAHAHAHA... if this keeps up I'll bust a gut... their guts to be exact."

Once again he pulled on the rope to release more trouble for the warriors.

_With the heroes_

"Ye-ouch!"

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Ah! That hurts!"

The warriors could be doing better considering the current situation. As if being threatened to be crushed by a boulder, being chased by dogs, and being used as target practice by arrows wasn't bad enough, they are now running from being hit by...

"Lasers? Now that's just ridiculous." cried out Ed.

Try as they might they couldn't completely avoid the lasers that were being fired from every direction, most making contact with their rear ends. At first they were afraid of the traps they were getting caught in, but now they were annoyed that the traps were getting more ridiculous.

"Grrr... when I get my hands on whoever's doing this I'll beat them to a pulp!" exclaimed Ed.

"Let's just get out this first mess first." proclaimed Aang.

As soon as he said that, they were once again struck by the lasers.

"Ye-ouch!"

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Ah! That hurts!"

_With the figure_

The figure just laughed at the images he saw on the screen. Then he got a huge grin on his face.

"Well I think it's time to stop playing games and head to the main event." he said "When I'm done with them they'll have big smiles on their faces."

With that, the figure put in motion the next part of the plan he was apart of.

* * *

It took a while but the traps finally stopped, leaving the warriors to finally rest.

"Oh man, glad that's over." said Aang.

"Speak for yourself, at least you didn't get hit by an arrow." exclaimed Ed, who pulled said arrow out of his hind quarters.

"Hey, those lasers weren't a cakewalk either." said Takuya as he was lying on the floor, still sore from the lasers.

"One of those dogs almost bite my leg off." exclaimed Luffy as he was cradling his leg which had a large bite mark on it.

After resting for a few minutes, the warriors were ready to continue.

"Okay, I think we're all in agreement that coming here was a bad idea and that we should get the hell out of here before anymore bad things happen." stated Ed.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, but there was one problem.

"Um, just how do we get out?" asked Aang

Ed answered the monk's question

"I... have no idea." a now depressed Ed answered.

The others just dropped their heads at that. There had to be a way out.

"Well, there's no way we can retrace our steps. I don't want to backtrack through those traps again." stated Takuya.

The others agreed with him. They started to brainstorm about any way to get out. The only conclusion they came to was to keep moving forward.

"Looks like we have no choice, we have to move forward."

Takuya started walking after he said that, with the others following. They didn't get far when all of a sudden a large white sheet fell from the ceiling and onto Takuya, completely covering the large knight.

"Hey! Get this thing off of me!"

The others went to aid their comrade. They grabbed onto the sheet and pulled it off of him, but...

"What the? Where did he go?" exclaimed Aang.

As soon as they pulled the sheet away they found that their friend had disappeared. They were shocked at this, but before they could do anything two more sheets fell onto Ed and Luffy.

"(grunt) I can't see!" Luffy cried out, struggling to get the free from the sheet.

"Get this of me!" yelled Ed also struggling.

"Ed! Luffy!" yelled Aang.

The bender could only watch as the movement under the sheets stopped, then the sheets fell to the ground. Aang ran forward and removed the sheets, only to discover that his friends have also disappeared.

"Ed! Takuya! Luffy! Where are you?

Aang searched franticly around him, but he saw no signs of his comrades. He was about to call out again when something called out first.

"You shouldn't worry about your friends when you should be worried about yourself, baldy."

Aang turned around to face the one who spoke, he came face-to-face with what appeared to be a clown. The figure turned out to be Piedmon, The Dark Master.

"You, your one of Chaos's warriors." the airbender stated.

"Wow, thanks for pointing out the obvious."

Aang was intimidated by the clown's sudden appearance, but that intimidation gave way to anger.

"What have you done to my friends!"

"Oh, I just sent them to meet some old friends of theirs. As for you, I was suppose to separate you from your friends so you can meet with another friend, but he did say as long as you can breathe I could have some fun with you."

As soon as he finished the swords on his back came to life, left their sheaths and floated around him. Aang got ready to fight, his staff appearing in a flash of light. He was prepared to battle the clown, but he was facing an enemy unknown to him, he'd have to cautious. Unfortunately, Piedmon sensed his doubt, he would have to use this to his advantage.

"Well, what do we have here. It seems one of us isn't serious enough." mocked Piedmon

Aang didn't have time to respond as Piedmon's swords suddenly shot forward at him. Aang dodged by jumping high in the air, but at the peak of his jump Piedmon appeared in front of him. Before Aang could do anything, Piedmon raised his hand between them and in the palm of his hand a fireball formed. Aang eyes widened at this.

"Boom."

An explosion occurred between them. Piedmon was floating in the air unharmed, but Aang wasn't lucky, he was sent crashing down to ground, going through a glass tank on the way. After regaining his bearings, Aang looked up towards his opponent. Piedmon had a cruel grin on his face.

"Now let's play a little game I like to call 3 minutes 'till death HAHAHA!"

Aang got to his feet and stood his ground, he couldn't waver in this battle or else he would let down his comrades and Cosmos. Putting on a brave face, he stood ready for any tricks Piedmon had up his sleeves, said clown just laughed at him.

"(chuckle) ready or not... **HERE I COME!**"

To be continued...

* * *

**Omake**

It was a sunny summers day in the village hidden in the leaves, villagers going about their normal business. Sitting at the Ichiraku ramen stand were Naruto, Luffy, and Edward enjoying steaming hot bowls of noodles.

"Let's eat." the three exclaimed.

Naruto went right through his bowl in under thirty seconds.

"Yum, seconds please!"

Naruto would've gone on to eat the second bowl placed in front of him, if he didn't hear a second voice say the exact words he said at the same time he did. Looking to his left he saw Luffy already finished with his first bowl and with a second bowl in front of him. He decided to leave it alone as he had a bowl of noodles in front of him, waiting to be eaten. The second bowl was empty in twenty seconds. Satisfied, he raised his empty bowl and yelled...

"Thirds please!"

And once again another voice called out at the same time. Looking to the left, he saw that Luffy was also done with his noodles, he also raised his empty bowl. This time Luffy looked backed, the moment their eyes met sparks flew.

Oh its on!

A friendly outing at the noodle stand turned into a vicious eating contest based on pride, though having your pride hurt by seeing someone else eat as fast as you could be seen as silly. Stray noodles were flying through the air as the two youths quickly went through bowl after bowl.

Edward tried to stay calm and finish his first bowl, but considering he sat right between the two bottomless pits he was being with pelted with stray flying noodles. If this keeps up he would have to beat some manners into the two of them.

When it looked like the contest would keep going, the two human pits suddenly stopped. Turning to face each other, they both got determined looks on their faces.

"Okay, you maybe fast with chopsticks but lets see if you can keep up in spar with me!" declared Naruto.

"Your on! I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" yelled Luffy.

And with that Naruto and Luffy left the stand to find an empty training field to duke it out. After they left Ed let out a sigh of relief,

_'Finally I can eat in peace.'_ thought Ed.

His thoughts were cut short as the chef placed a piece of paper in front of him. Ed looked at it with curiosity.

"What's this?"

"The bill." said the chef.

Ed picked up the piece of paper to look at it, his whole body froze the moment he saw the price of his, Naruto's, and Luffy's food. Turning to each side he saw piles of bowls that were as high as the ceiling on either side of him. Eyes twitching, he turned back to the chef hoping to talk himself out of paying the check.

"C-Can we work something out?" he asked with a sheepish smile on his face.

Oh how he would wish he hadn't of said that.

We now find Ed in the kitchen of the noodle stand washing dishes. Tears were flowing down his face as he was scrubbing the bowls used by Naruto and Luffy. Only one thought was going through his head.

Payback

* * *

**Okay this has been part two of Elemental Odyssey hoped you liked it. And remember tell me your ideas of fighting match-ups, also tell me your opinion about my prequel story idea and if it should be separate stories for each hero or one whole story. Also stay tuned next chapter for the first installment of Dissidia Encyclopedia and the host of the sketch. Remember review**.


	5. Hero Folder

**Hey there people. Sorry to say but this isn't an update, just thought I'd give some info about our heroes to the readers that don't know some of them. Rest assured I will update soon.**

* * *

_Hero folder_

Name: Sora

Age: 15

Hair color: brown

Eye color: blue

Race: human

Alignment: good

Classification: keybearer

Weapon(s): Keyblade: Kingdom Key

Special abilities: power over light, swordsmanship, spell casting, summoning

EX mode: Final Form: Sora's outfit turns silver and black. Two Keyblades float around Sora, the first Keyblade is black (Oblivion), and the second one is white (Oathkeeper). Sora glides along the ground in this form.

Alternate costume: outfit from Kingdom Hearts: red sleeveless jumpsuit, blue belt, white and black hooded jacket, white gloves, and yellow shoes.

Home world: Destiny Islands

Game of origin: Kingdom Hearts

Role in game: main protagonist

Rival in Dissidia: Xemnas

Timeline in Dissidia: after Kingdom Hearts 2

* * *

Name: Riku

Age: 16

Hair color: silver

Eye color: aquamarine

Race: human

Alignment: bad (Kingdom Hearts), good (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Classification: Keybearer

Weapon(s): Keyblade: Way To Dawn

Special abilities: Powers over darkness, swordsmanship, spell casting

EX mode: Dark mode: Riku's torso, arms, and legs are covered in black and purple material resembling muscle tissue with a white tattered cloth around his waist. A heart-like symbol (heartless symbol) appears on his chest. His weapon is replaced with a blade resembling his Keyblade without the keychain and white angel wings.

Alternate costume: organization coat: black hooded leather coat and black blindfold.

Home world: Destiny Islands

Game of origin: Kingdom Hearts

Role in game: antagonist (Kingdom Hearts), protagonist (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Rival in Dissidia: Ansem

Timeline in Dissidia: after Kingdom Hearts 2

* * *

Name: Lightning

Age: 21

Hair color: pink

Eye color: blue

Race: human, l'Cie

Alignment: good

Classification: l'Cie

Weapon(s): gunblade: Blazefire Saber

Special abilities: swordsmanship, spell casting, summoning, marksmanship

EX mode: Odin: Lightning summons a robot-like giant in white and gold armor and a cape attached to his right shoulder. Odin carries a twin-bladed sword and casts lightning magic. Odin is also able to transform into an armored horse that Lightning can ride, while wielding Odin's weapon with each blade in her hands.

Alternate costume: purgee cloak: white hooded cloak with black and glowing blue designs and a black crest on top of the hood.

Home world: Cocoon, pulse, earth XIII

Game of origin: Final Fantasy XIII

Role in game: protagonist

Rival in Dissidia: Cid Raines

Timeline in Dissidia: after Lightning and her group land on Pulse.

* * *

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Age: 16

Hair color: orange

Eye color: brown

Race: human, soul reaper, vizard (hollow jinchuriki)

Alignment: good

Classification: soul reaper, vizard

Weapon(s): Zanpakuto (soul-cutter sword): Zangetsu (Slaying Moon)

Special abilities: swordsmanship, flash step: extreme speed, vast amount of spiritual energy, ability to walk on air, flight, ability to create energy beams with his sword.

EX modes: first EX mode: Tensa Zangetsu (Heavenly Chain Slaying Moon): Ichigo changes into his Bankai form, which changes the robes covering his torso into a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining and tattered coat-tail. Ichigo's blade, Zangetsu, transforms into Tensa Zangetsu, with the blade shrinking into a long Katana with a black blade with its cross guard having four bent prongs and a short length chain replacing the cloth at the base of the hilt. Second EX form: Hollow mask: Ichigo, while in Bankai, summons a mask over his face. The mask is a white skull mask with two dark-red lines that start from the forehead over each eye down to either side of the jaw. Also, Ichigo's eyes turn yellow and the whites of his eyes turn black.

Alternate costume: outfit from Soul Society Arc: Ichigo's robes stay the same, but the left side of his torso is uncovered. White bandages are wrapped around his right forearm, left arm, and torso. A brown flowing cloak is tied around his neck.

Home world: Karakura Town, Japan, earth II

Anime/Manga of origin: Bleach

Role in anime/manga: main protagonist

Rival in Dissidia: Ulquiorra Cifer

Timeline in Dissidia: after Ulquiorra's death, before Ichigo goes back to Karakura town (basically, takes place during a filler arc).

* * *

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 16

Hair color: blond

Eye color: blue

Race: human, jinchuriki (demon host)

Alignment: good

Classification: ninja, jinchuriki, sage

Weapon(s): kunai, shuriken, jutsu (ninja techniques)

Special abilities: ability to produce solid clones, create an orb of chakra (a combination of physical and spiritual energy), vast amount of chakra, ability to draw out energy from nature into his body, increased stamina, uses chakra to walk on water and vertical surfaces, summoning, super strength (only in sage mode).

EX modes: first EX mode: The nine tail's cloak: Naruto uses the chakra of the demon sealed inside him. A cloak of red chakra covers his body, taking on the shape of a fox with three chakra tails flowing behind him. His body also changes, becoming more feral, his nails elongate and sharpen, his whisker marks thicken, and his eyes turn blood-red and his pupils become slitted. Second EX mode: Sage mode: Naruto stays completely still to gather nature energy into his body. The nature energy changes his body, red marks form around his eyes, his eyes turn yellow and his pupils elongate horizontally, resembling toad eyes.

Alternate costume: outfit from Invasion of Pain Arc: Naruto, with his regular outfit, wears a short-sleeved red coat with black flame designs on the bottom, along with a large scroll strapped to his back.

Home world: Konoha (The Village Hidden in the Leaves), land of fire, shinobi nations, earth I (after the Sage of Six Paths)

Anime/manga of origin: Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden

Role in anime/manga: main protagonist

Rival in Dissidia: Sasuke Uchiha

Timeline in Dissidia: after the Kage Summit Ark, before the Jinchuriki Training Arc

* * *

Name: Monkey D. Luffy

Age: 17

Hair color: black

Eye color: black

Race: human, rubber man

Alignment: good

Classification: pirate

Weapon(s): fists

Special abilities: ability to stretch parts of his body like rubber, enhanced strength.

EX modes: first EX mode: Second Gear: Luffy pumps his blood rapidly with his legs to kick start the process which in turn, increases the speed of his blood flow in various parts of his body which makes him faster and much stronger. His skin glows slightly pink from the increased blood flow and his sweat vaporizes from his increased metabolism rate, constantly having steam rise from his body. Second EX mode: Third Gear: Luffy corks his mouth with his thumb, bites into his thumb joint and blows very hard into it, which inflates his arm to an enormous size. Luffy is able to transfer the air through his entire body to different limbs.

Alternate costumes: outfit from Impel Down Arc: blue vest and dark-red shorts

Home world: Fuusha Village, east blue, earth III

Anime/manga of origin: One Piece

Role in anime/manga: main protagonist

Rival in Dissidia: Rob Lucci

Timeline in Dissidia: after Thriller Bark Arc, before Sabaody Archipelago Arc

* * *

Name: Goku

Age: 37

Hair color: black

Eye color: black

Race: saiyan

Alignment: good

Classification: guardian of earth

Weapon(s): fists, ki

Special abilities: enhanced strength, enhanced speed, can produce ki energy blasts

EX forms: first EX form: super saiyan: Goku unleashes his hidden power and goes through a transformation. His power is increased, and he physically changes. His eyes turn blue and his hair turns gold and spike upwards. Second EX form: super saiyan 3: Goku unleashes even more power and transforms again. His power increases ten-fold and his spiky gold hair grows down to his legs.

Alternate costume: outfit from dragonball GT: blue tunic and orange pants

Home world: mount paozu, earth IV

Anime/manga of origin: dragonball, dragonball Z, dragonball GT

Role in anime/manga: main protagonist

Rival in Dissidia: Broly

Timeline in Dissidia: after Kid Buu's death, before the end of dragonball Z

* * *

Name: Inuyasha

Age: 15 (physically)

Hair color: silver

Eye color: gold

Race: half-human, half-demon

Alignment: good

Classification: half-demon

Weapon(s): Tetsusaiga (iron-crushing fang)

Special abilities: enhanced speed, enhanced strength, enhanced sense of hearing, enhanced sense of smell, can produce energy beams from his blade.

EX form: Diamond Tetsusaiga: Tetsusaiga's blade turns to diamond and, with one sweep from the blade, can release a barrage of diamond shards capable of piercing through most objects.

Alternate costume: human form: Inuyasha's appearance stays unchanged with the exception of his hair and eyes turning black and the replacement of his dog ears with human ears.

Home world: Feudal Japan, earth II

Anime/manga of origin: Inuyasha

Role in anime/manga: main protagonist

Rival in Dissidia: Sesshomaru

Timeline in Dissidia: after the end of the Inuyasha series, before Inuyasha: The Final Act

* * *

Name: Edward Elric

Age: 16

Hair color: blond

Eye color: gold

Race: human

Alignment: good

Classification: alchemist

Weapon(s): automail arm, alchemy

Special abilities: alchemy: the art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy, martial arts.

EX mode: Alchemy: Ed uses alchemy to change his metal are into a large blade, the energy used to do this manifests itself as arcs of blue electricity coming off of Ed's body.

Alternate outfit: outfit worn after capturing Gluttony: dark-blue long-sleeved button-up shirt, black pants, and bandages wrapped around his forehead.

Home world: Resembool, Amestris, earth V

Anime/manga of origin: Fullmetal Alchemist

Role in anime/manga: main protagonist

Rival in Dissidia: Lust

Timeline in Dissidia: after Lust's death, before Ed's second fight with Scar.

* * *

Name: Aang

Age: 13 (biologically), 113 (chronologically)

Hair color: black (usually shaven)

Eye color: gray

Race: human, bender

Alignment: good

Classification: monk, airbender, avatar

Weapon(s): staff, airbending, waterbending, earthbending, firebending, energybending.

Special abilities: ability to manipulate air, ability to manipulate water, ability to manipulate earth, ability to manipulate fire, ability to manipulate a person's energy.

EX mode: Avatar State: in this form, Aang calls upon the knowledge and power of his previous avatar incarnations. Aang's tattoos and eyes glow bright blue as a result of the knowledge and power of the previous avatars flowing through him. Aang also becomes encased in a sphere of air and is surrounded by rings of fire, water, and pieces of earth.

Alternate costume: outfit from books 1 and 2: yellow long-sleeved shirt and pants, brown boots, belt, and armbands, and orange shawl.

Home world: Western Air Temple, Earth I (before the Sage of Six Paths)

Show of origin: Avatar: The Last Airbender

Role in show: main protagonist

Rival in Dissidia: Ozai

Timeline in Dissidia: after the end of the series

* * *

Name: Zuko

Age: 17

Hair color: brown

Eye color: gold

Race: human, bender

Alignment: bad (book 1), neutral (book 2), good (book 3)

Classification: fire lord, firebender

Weapon(s): Dual Doa Swords, firebendeing

Special abilities: swordsmanship, ability to manipulate fire.

EX form: none

Alternate costume: The Blue Spirit: black ninja-style outfit and white and blue demon mask.

Home world: Fire Nation, earth I (before the Sage of Six Paths)

Show of origin: Avatar: The Last Airbender

Role in show: antagonist (book 1), Anti-hero (book 2), protagonist (book 3)

Rival in Dissidia: Azula

Timeline in Dissidia: after the end of the series

* * *

Name(s): Gallantmon (hybrid), Takato Matsuki (human), Guilmon (digimon)

Age: 12

Hair color: brown (human)

Eye color: yellow (digimon), brown (human)

Race: human, digimon, hybrid

Alignment: good

Classification: tamer, royal knight

Weapon(s): lance: Gram and shield: Aegis

Special abilities: as a human, Takato can merge with his partner, Guilmon, to form Gallantmon. As Gallantmon, Takato has enhanced strength, speed, swordsmanship, and flight.

EX mode: Crimson Mode: in this form, Takato's armor turns crimson and gold-rimed. His cape is replaced with ten white wings. His shield and lance are replaced with a sword: Blutgang and twin-bladed spear: Gungnir.

Alternate costume: ChaosGallantmon: Gallantmon's armor is replaced with gray, blue, and silver armor and his cape becomes blue.

Home world: Japan, earth VI

Anime of origin: Digimon Tamers

Role in anime: main protagonist

Rival in Dissidia; Piedmon

Timeline in Dissidia: after the Locomon crisis

* * *

Name(s): EmperorGreymon (digimon), Takuya Kanbara (human)

Age: 15

Hair color: brown (human)

Eye color: Blue (digimon), brown (human)

Race: human, digimon, hybrid

Alignment: good

Classification: digidestined, legendary warrior of fire

Weapon(s): broadsword: Ryuugonken (Dragon Soul Sword)

Special abilities: as a human, Takuya can use the spirits of fire to transform into various forms. As EmperorGreymon, Takuya can control fire, swordsmanship, flight.

EX mode: Ryuugonken: EmperorGreymon unleashes his fire power and is covered in a orange aura of energy. His sword then changes, the gold edges extend from the blade while the blade glows orange, in this state EmperorGreymon can use his sword as a crossbow and fire energy beams.

Alternate costume: Agunimon: This is Takuya's first digimon form, he takes on a humanoid form with red, white, and black armor and his eyes turn blue and his hair becomes long, spiky, and blond.

Home world: Japan, earth II

Anime of origin: Digimon Frontier

Role in anime: main protagonist

Rival in Dissidia: Dynasmon

Timeline in Dissidia: after the end of the series

* * *

**Okay there you have it, some info about our heroes. I also made some connections between them so tell me if you think those connections work. I'll also make a villains folder soon. Another chapter for Dissidia will come so be patient. Mastergamer out.**


	6. Elemental Odssey: The Bridge: Chapter 3

**Hey there, Mastergamer here. I hope all of you have enjoyed the story so far. This chapter concludes Aang's story arc, not only that but I will also start writing the first of the prequel stories for Dissidia. So after this chapter look out for Aang's story before Dissidia, and also expect a surprising character in the story. Now that that's done, I conclude Elemental Odyssey.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dissidia: final fantasy or any of the Anime/games/shows I'm using.**

* * *

_Elemental Odyssey: The Bridge: part 3_

Survive.

That was the thought that was running through Aang's head as he ducked and weaved around of the jester's attacks. He didn't know what was more unbelievable, the fact that he's fighting a clown or the fact that he's fighting a clown and losing. Piedmon was as tricky as he was cruel, to put it simply when ever Aang saw him about to move left, he moves right. Aang was at his wits end, he didn't know if he could keep up with the dark master.

Speaking of said clown, he was having fun watching the monk barely dodging each of his attacks.

"Hehehe! Run as fast as you can baldy, sooner or later you'll have to fight back and when that happens I'll make sure you won't even be able to bend your arms or legs!" he taunted as he prepared his next attack.

**"TRUMP SWORD"**

Aang looked back as he heard Piedmon call out his attack. What he saw were four swords heading in his direction. Thinking quick he waved his arms in a circular motion, creating a sphere of air. With quick movement he hopped on the sphere, which then shot straight forward as Piedmon's swords gave chase.

_'Oh man, this is bad!_' Aang thought as he maneuvered his air scooter around the large plaza-like chamber trying to outrun the swords on his tail. As soon as he thought he was far enough from the flying swords, he dispersed his air scooter, turned around, and, after slamming his fists to the ground, raised a wall of stone in front of him. As soon as the wall rose up he heard four thuds, signaling him that the swords have been embedded in the the wall. Aang sank to his knees after this, taking a breather, but this didn't last long.

"You know what they say," Aang's eyes widened as he heard Piedmon's voice a few feet behind him. "If sharks stop moving forward they die. I think that could apply perfectly with you!"

Aang tried to turn around to face the now laughing clown, but he knew he was to late when he heard the clown's next attack.

**"CIRCUS TRICK"**

When Aang turned to face Piedmon, he was met with four large fireballs heading towards him. Seeing how fast they flying towards him he would only be able to pull off one bending move and then a dodge. Standing his ground, he waved his arms in the proper firebending motion and, with all his might, sent the first fireball hurdling towards the one behind it, resulting in both of the fireballs canceling each other out. Once he was done with that, Aang took in as much air as he could into his lungs and, with a big blow towards the ground, propelled himself high into the air as the last two fireballs passed under him. As soon as he was in the air he thought he was safe and that he could come up with a pl-

**"MASKS SQUARE"**

Aang didn't even have time to be surprised as right in front of him a black square appeared in thin air and, as soon as he saw it, the two fireballs he dodged came flying out of the square towards him. Seeing as he was in the air with no way to dodge, he did the first thing that came to mind. Gathering as much air as he could, he encased himself in a sphere of air, hoping to protect himself from too much damage. As soon as the air sphere was erected the fireballs made contact.

**BOOM!**

The room lit up from the resulting explosion. From the cloud of smoke that was left after the blast, Aang was sent hurdling towards the ground. Aang was in immense pain as he made contact with the floor, but the force from the blast that propelled him didn't let him stop there. The blast was so great that Aang was sent skidding on the ground, like a stone skidding across water. He finally stopped when he hit the wall back-first, resulting in all of the air rushing out of his body.

Piedmon just floated in the air with a cruel grin on his face as he watched the boy try to take a breath.

"Hahaha! I knew that last trick would leave you breathless." the clown joked as he floated in circles above the breathless monk. "Now for my next performance we shall see what happens when the limbs are pulled of off an insignificant bug." and with that he snapped his fingers.

Back on the ground, Aang was finally able to get a hold of his breath. Just as he was about to stand up he found that he couldn't. From out of nowhere, four ropes appeared and wrapped themselves around Aang's arms and legs, one limb each. Piedmon, seeing Aang bound in his trap, snapped his fingers again, causing all four ropes to retract in the directions each rope came from, trying to take the limbs they were wrapped around with them.

"AAAAHHHH!"

That was the only sound Aang could make as his limbs were being pulled in separate directions. It would be an understatement to say that he was in agonizing pain. He tried to pull his limbs back, hoping to break the ropes. Boy was that a mistake.

**CRACK!**

"AAAAHHHH!"

Aang's pain just doubled as his left arm was dislocated. Piedmon just laughed at seeing the young bender in so much pain.

"Hahahaha! One down, three to go. Lets see how much louder you can scream by then."

Aang, in spite of the pain he was in, tried thinking of a way to get free. After twenty more seconds of the ropes pulling on his limbs, he came up with an idea. It would hurt, but it would pale in comparison to what would happen if he didn't get free. Taking a deep breath, Aang turned towards his right arm. Steeling his resolve, he blew with all his might, but it wasn't air that left his mouth. Flames left his lips and made contact with his right hand. Aang fought through the pain as he waited for the fire to burn the rope around his wrist. Piedmon was unaware to this as he was laughing hard at the predicament Aang was in.

Ten seconds passed when Aang decided to make his move. With all his might, he pulled his arm to him.

**SNAP!**

Aang didn't have time to celebrate his arm being freed from the rope, as he had another thing to do. Aang moved his right arm up towards where Piedmon was laughing in the air. Bending the fire around his now burned hand into his palm, he fired a fireball at the clown.

"Hahaha- Huh!" Piedmon Stopped laughing as he saw a ball of fire heading towards him. Not having enough time to react, the fireball hit him in the face. If having a fireball hitting your face wasn't enough, the force of the attack sent Piedmon flying backwards until he impacted on a wall. He slid down to the ground as he was stunned.

Seeing his captor incapacitated, Aang got work on freeing himself. Raising his now free arm, Aang brought his arm down on the rope around his left wrist. The rope was cut from the wind blade created by the descending arm. After freeing his arm, he sat up and swiped his left arm horizontally in front of him, sending wind blades to the ropes binding his feet. After the last two ropes were cut, Aang stood up on his feet. Looking down at his broken left arm, he placed his right on his left shoulder. With a little force he, painfully, popped his arm back in place. After moving his arm a bit to get the feeling back in it, he looked to his other hand, it was burned up to his forearm. Getting creative, he pulled the moisture out of the air around him and wrapped that moisture around his burnt arm. With a deep cool breath, he blew on the moisture, freezing it and making an ice cast around his arm.

As soon as he was done tending to his injuries, a voice seething in rage spoke out.

"You little brat!" the voice spoke just loud enough to get Aang's attention.

Turning around, Aang saw that Piedmon was back on his feet, his cruel sense of humor was nowhere to be seen on his face. The visible part of his face had slight burn marks, while his mask was cracked. His eyes were filled with rage.

"That wasn't funny!" he growled out as he drew two of his swords from his back. He took a step forward as he glared at the young avatar.

"Nobody makes a fool out of me!" he yelled as he shot forward at Aang. Said monk stood his ground.

"I don't care what hothead wants anymore, **YOU"RE DEAD!" **Piedmon raised his swords as he ran at Aang, planing on slicing the monk in half.

Aang's face didn't lose the determined look it had, even as a clown with swords was running at him hoping to kill him, who wouldn't be scared of that. Planting his feet firmly in the ground, he crossed his arms over his chest as he gathered air around him. Just as Piedmon was a few feet from him, Aang thrust his arms out, releasing a gale of wind in all directions around him. Piedmon eyes widened as he saw the gale heading towards him. Too close to dodge, he was caught in the wind and was sent flying backwards, as well as getting cut up by the wind, and slammed into the wall again.

After releasing the gale, Aang turned to where Piedmon landed and saw him sliding down the wall he hit. Not wanting him to recover, Aang reared his left arm back before thrusting it forward, releasing a burst of wind at the harlequin. Before his feet could even touch the ground, Piedmon was hit by a torrent of air, driving him further into the wall. Taking a step forward, Aang reared back his ice-cased arm and thrust it forward, sending another torrent of wind to the clown. Just like before, Piedmon was hit by the wind, driving him even further into the wall, cracking it.

Aang repeated this four more times, the wall behind Piedmon cracking even more. After the fourth torrent, Aang reared both of his arms back. Right before he thrusted his arms forward, Aang's eyes glowed blue. Thrusting his arms forward, he released a giant torrent of air with the strength of a hurricane. Piedmon could only watch as the torrent hit its mark. The blast of air was all it took to shatter the wall behind the jester, but that didn't stop the wind. The wind continued to move forward and break through any wall it came across, Piedmon was the first to hit each wall the wind hit. This continued until the torrent hit the last wall. Still going strong, the wind torrent broke through to the outside, taking Piedmon along with. With nothing blocking the wind, the torrent continued to fly far away into the distance, taking a screaming Piedmon with it.

After that last attack, Aang fell to his knees. That fight, especially that last attack, left him exhausted. Looking around to see if Piedmon left any surprises, Aang was relieved to find none. Now, with this moment of peace, he could rest and regain his energy.

Or so he thought.

"Heh, I knew that fool couldn't even keep up with you."

Aang started to look around, trying to find out who said that, but he had a feeling he knew who the voice belonged to. Footsteps from behind him caught his attention, turning around he was met with sinister face.

"Ozai!" Aang growled.

Standing a few feet away from him was the person responsible for so much suffering back in his world, Fire lord Ozai.

"Then again, it was fun to watch you squirm like the insignificant bug that you are." the tyrant amusingly stated.

Aang was worried. He didn't even have enough energy to run from Ozai, let alone enough to fight him. He figured that Ozai had Piedmon attack him so that he'd be weak enough for Ozai to finish off. His thoughts were cut off as he heard some chuckling. Looking up he saw that it was coming from Ozai.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you just yet." Ozai stated "No, I want you at your best, so that your spirit can be that more broken when I finish you off without any effort."

Aang just stared defiantly at him. "(pant) And just how are you going to do that." he stated, even though he knew that Ozai might be different than before.

Ozai just let out an amused laugh " Hahaha! Oh, in do time. You'll see that Chaos did more than just give me back my bending." he proudly stated "My power now will make what I was able do before nothing more than a few magic tricks."

When he finished he turned around and started walking away. Before he was out of sight he turned his to Aang one more time.

"Heh, it would be a shame if you were to lose now, after all the effort your allies gave in this war and Cosmos's judgment in bringing you here, all of that would be wasted because of your weakness, because of your fear." with one final smirk, he left Aang to himself.

Aang was left to reflect on Ozai's words. Deciding to ponder about that later, he stood up and turned to the corridor to his left. With the resolve to find a way out of the tower he went down the corridor, hoping to find out what happened to his friends.

* * *

Aang was tired. After walking for about three hours, he still found himself in the corridors of Piedmon's tower. He had to stop every few minutes to refreeze his now melting ice cast. His injuries from before were still effecting him, his left arm was still sore from being pulled out of its socket and his right hand was still burnt from free himself from Piedmon's rope trick, add that to the fact that he was exhausted from walking through the corridors, and you have a monk unable to protect himself should he be ambushed.

Looking ahead, spied a door in the right wall. Despite knowing that it might lead to an empty room or another corridor, like all the others he's come across, he walked towards it thinking that he might be lucky and find something useful. Grabbing the handle, he opened the door. Behind the door was a room, but unlike before, this one wasn't empty.

Lining the walls of the small room were shelves, and on those selves were interesting items. On the selves on the right wall of the room were small jars, in those jars were some kind of strange sparkling blue liquid. What was even stranger was that in each jar, along with the liquid, were some kind of green stars.

Looking to the left wall, Aang saw that on those shelves were some kind of cubes. The cubes were a dark blue and somewhat transparent, and if one were to touch them, they would feel a gelatine-like texture to the cubes.

Turning to the wall in front of him, Aang saw some items that looked stranger than the other items. Lying on the shelves were some kind of orbs. These orbs were a golden color with star and crescent moon designs. The small orbs also had what appeared to be small, spiked protrusions on the top.

Looking at these items piqued Aang's curiosity. It wasn't until he remembered a conversation with one of the other warriors before coming to this world, that he remembered what these things are.

**(Spoiler Alert)**

_Flashback_

Dark

That was the atmosphere of the place Aang, Zuko, and Riku were currently traversing through. Aang looked around, they were walking through some kind of canyon, at least that's what it looked like. The canyon walls, and even the ground, were made of some kind of dark-purple slime. Looking up, one would at least expect to see a starless night in such a dark place, that was not what Aang saw. What Aang was endless darkness, no stars, no clouds, no moon, just a large endless black abyss. This place was The Realm of Darkness. (Congratulations to those who figured out what place I used to model the realm of darkness after.)

Aang was both astounded and uneasy at the discovery of such a place. Not knowing what could happen here, he gripped his black coat tightly (guess what coat I'm talking about). Looking at the coat he was wearing and the ones his companions were wearing, he was amazed at the fact that this article of clothing was all that was keeping him safe from being corrupted by the darkness that was flowing all around him.

Looking back at the young bender, Riku and Zuko were able to see his unease.

"Hey," Aang looked up at Riku "you okay?" asked the silver-haired teen.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous from being in a place like this."

Riku just let out a small chuckle at this "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. After all this is the only way we can get to the other warriors' worlds." he assured the monk.

Looking to Zuko, Aang asked "Don't you feel a bit worried about this place?"

"Not really," Zuko answered "if anything, the feeling of this place is... familiar."

Riku just looked at the firebender, he knew what he was talking about, having gone through the same thing.

"But what if those heartless things attack?" Aang asked "They could come out from anywhere in this place."

"Hey, we were able to stand our ground against them before back in our world. It won't be any different here." replied Zuko.

"He's right." said Riku "The three of us will be able to handle anything we might come across."

After he said that, Riku reached into a pocket in his coat and pulled out a small jar. "If we do end up in a fight, we'll use this afterward." he said as he held up the jar.

"What is that?" asked Zuko.

"It's a potion. It'll be able to heal any injuries we get, I have enough for all of us." Riku said "I also have some ethers and elixirs."

"What are those?" asked a curious Aang.

"The ethers will give us back any energy we use," Riku explained "and the elixirs will grant the effects of both."

"Wow." exclaimed Aang.

Putting away the potion, Riku started walking forward. The other two followed Riku, knowing he was the only one able to guide them through this dreary place.

"So, where are we going?" asked a curious Aang.

Riku stopped for a moment before answering.

"To your world's future."

And with that he continued forward. The other two were surprised to hear this, but they decided to leave their questions for later, they had allies to gather.

_Flashback Ends_

Aang perked up at remembering what these items are. Walking up to the jars, he took one of the potions off of the shelf.

"Well, bottom's up." with that said, he opened the jar and drank all its contents.

After emptying the jar he put back on the shelf. After a few seconds his body started to tingle. After a moment his body felt rejuvenated. Moving his left arm around he felt that it wasn't sore anymore. Looking to his right hand he wondered if it healed too, he used some waterbending to shatter the ice cast, he was glad to see that his hand was free of any burn marks. His body was completely healed, although he still felt fatigued. Looking to the wall behind him, he wondered what those cubes would do.

Walking up to said wall, he lifted up a cube from the shelf. Taking a chance, he took a bite from the cube. He didn't stop until the cube was gone. After a few seconds, he felt all his strength and energy coming back to him, he felt as good as new. Looking back at the shelves he figured that the cubes were ethers.

Turning to the third wall, he guessed that those spheres must be elixirs. Walking up to them, he thought that they would come in handy later. He grabbed three elixirs, and two potions and ethers just to be safe. Looking around the room, he figured that this was Piedmon's personal storeroom in case he was ever in need of healing. After taking one last look around, Aang left the room and started walking down the corridor, intent on facing Ozai and find his allies.

* * *

After walking for about an hour, it was safe to say that Aang was no longer in the tower. Looking around he found himself in some sort of array of passageways. Some of the walls were made of a bluish-purple stone, while other walls were composed of reddish-purple hexagons. Also found in the corridors were some dark purple crystal obelisks. If one were to look further they would see a bottomless pit in the center of were all the passages connected.

Aang was amazed at his current surroundings. He was so caught up in the corridors that he didn't notice that he wasn't alone.

"Well, what do we have here."

Surprised at the voice coming out of nowhere, Aang turned around as he heard footsteps from behind him. He was greeted with the sight of a large figure in armor and wings, before him was Dynasmon, The Fallen Royal Knight.

"A pawn of Cosmos, I presume." said the large knight.

Aang felt unease and intimated the moment he laid eyes on Dynasmon.

_'Whoa... what is with this guy? I've never felt such an intimidating aura...' _the young monk thought.

"I come out here to kill the time," replied the knight "and what do I find but a mere human child."

Aang just got more intimidated the more Dynasmon talked _'No way I can fight this guy, just looking at this guy tells me he can beat me at my best.'_ thought Aang _'I can't afford to get in a fight with this guy, I have have to find the others and fight Ozai with all my strength.'_

a moment later a thought occurred to him.

_'I got an idea...'_

Stopping just a few feet from the knight, Aang put his plan in action.

"C-could you possibly let me go, sir?" he asked.

"What?" was the knight's response.

"My strength is no match to yours." Aang said "I'm hardly worth your time."

Aang hoped that feeding Dynasmon's pride would save him from having to fight the evil knight. Mentally crossing his fingers, he continued.

"I think you'd be much better off finding a stronger opponent to fight."

And now is where Aang would insult his pride, hoping for Dynasmon to take the bait, and hopefully not rip him to shreds.

"Unless your the cowardly type who picks on those weaker than yourself..."

To Aang's relief, the large knight took the bait.

"I suppose there is no point in ending the existence of a harmless insect, hehehe." Dynasmon finished with a laugh.

"Very well. I will let you go."

Aang was so relieved to hear that that he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. When Aang was just about to leave, he jumped when Dynasmon continued talking.

"But keep this in mind, little worm." the knight warned "The crystals shun the unworthy hands of those without valor and that have fear and doubt in their hearts."

And with that, a portal of darkness appeared behind Dynasmon. Turning around, the knight walked into the portal, which then disappeared. Aang's body loosened up the moment the knight left.

"Well, that was easy!" he stated.

_'Of course, even if he came for me, I would've ran!'_ he thought _'It would've done the worlds no good if me or the others lost in battles we knew we couldn't have won.'_

Just then a thought came to him.

_'But... it was a bit strange.'_ he thought _'It seemed like he let me go on purpose.'_

_'He sort of even gave me advice when I wouldn't fight him...'_

Aang thought back to what Dynasmon said, about those without valor and that have fear and doubt.

_'I'm not being afraid or doubtful,'_ he thought _' I'm just being smart, if me or the others charge blindly into battle there would be a good chance we'd lose and all our worlds will fall and Cosmos's faith in us would be in vain.'_

With that thought Aang became determined.

_'I'll prove it to him by getting the crystal!'_ he mentally declared _'That'll show him that I'm not "without valor".'_

With that final thought, he ventured into the corridors, intent on finding Ozai and proving Dynasmon wrong.

* * *

In an undisclosed location, two beings discuss their plan.

"The child doesn't waver from his path. Your plan has come to nothing, Ozai" the first figure stated, who turned out to be Dynasmon.

"Nothing? Are you blind or just stupid?" Ozai argued "You saw his hesitation and doubt!"

"That was a moment of weakness." the knight stated "Should the situation demand it, he would cast aside his hesitance without a thought."

"Even you must be aware that his will strengthens with every step he takes." he continued.

"So?" Ozai stated irritably.

"So cease your plotting. His spirit will not be broken. Should you fight him now you will surely loose." the knight stated "And then we will all be saved the trouble of a burden." he finished in a smug tone.

Finishing the conversation, Dynasmon left Ozai in a foul mood. His anger boiling, Ozai turned to the nearest wall and drove his fist into it, releasing a burst of fire, leaving the wall as a pile of rubble.

"I won't give up!" he stated through clenched teeth "I swear I'll break the boy's spirit. Then I'll be rid of a great thorn in my side!"

With his anger fueling his ambition, Ozai was set to destroy a certain monk.

* * *

Finally, after so long Aang was on the outside again. He now found himself on top of the ruins of a castle. Looking around the rooftop he was on, he saw that part of the roof has collapsed, looking down one of the openings he saw a what looked to be a grand throne room. Looking up at the sky, Aang saw that it was colored a dark-purple. His wandering was cut off as a fireball impacted the ground in front of him. Looking up he saw more fireballs heading his way, with his agility, Aang was able to dodge every fireball. He turned around when he heard chuckling behind him.

"Hehehe! Very predictable. You avoid instead of fighting back."

Aang was once again face-to-face with Ozai as he stopped a few feet from him.

"Hehehe! The legendary Avatar. A title far too grand for a child such as you." the tyrant mocked.

"So, you came here to fight me after all." Aang proclaimed.

"No." Ozai answered "I came here to show you how your allies have been fairing since you last saw them."

"What!" exclaimed a surprised Aang.

Ozai just smirked at the boy. With a snap of his fingers, a holographic projection appeared between them. The projection first showed Edward being pinned to a wall by Lust, her spear-like fingers piercing through his shoulders. The projection then showed Luffy being overwhelmed by Broly, the larger fighter was sending Luffy flying with every punch he threw. The projection finally showed Takuya surrounded by ten manikins. Aang was horrified with what he was seeing. Ozai was taking joy out of the young bender's horror.

"Do you not understand who caused this to happen?" asked Ozai as the projection faded.

"What?" asked Aang.

"Who was the one who's hesitance kept you from moving forward?"

"Who was the one who stood there and watched his allies disappear?"

"I, I-" Aang was cut off before he could say anything else.

"Your allies knew that there would've been challenges beyond their power, yet they chose to move forward because it was what they were brought here for." stated a smirking Ozai.

"It was your intent to keep your allies safe and to survive that sealed their fate. You only have yourself to blame." after he said that, the former fire lord turned around and started to walk away. "Curse your hesitance and powerlessness." he finished.

And with that he was out of sight. Aang was left to think about the tyrant's words. Was it really his fault that his friends were in danger? He didn't what to think. Before he could do anything a voice called out.

_'Aang'_

Said avatar looked around to see who said his name. He didn't have to search much longer, as a flash of light appeared in front of him. When the light died down Aang was surprised at what he saw.

"Cosmos!"

Right before him was the goddess of harmony herself.

"I felt the conflict within you." she calmly stated.

"You are doubting yourself and your ability to move forward."

"Its my fault that the others are in trouble." stated a dejected Aang

"Yes." agreed the goddess "Because you didn't have enough confidence in your own strength."

Aang didn't say anything for a moment, he knew she was right.

"When I found out about this war, I knew I would face enemies with power that makes mine nothing more than a few magic tricks." he admitted "The others and I, we're your warriors. That means that its on us to save our worlds from Chaos. If we were to fight opponents we knew were much stronger than us we would've surely lost and the worlds would've fallen."

Cosmos just gave an understanding smile at Aang.

"You are right. If you were to face challenges that were beyond your power you would fall and Chaos would win." Cosmos said "But if you if you do not take those chances then you will be overwhelmed and Chaos will still win."

Aang just stared at her in surprise. The goddess continued with her speech.

"Aang, it is good that you are thinking about the safety of the worlds and the safety of your allies, but to advance forward, find your crystal, and win this war you need to face any challenges you might encounter, no matter the danger or risk. Its what the other warriors would do."

Aang was soaking in what Cosmos said. She was right, he has been too careful since he came here, but that was about to change. Turning around, he gave Cosmos a determined smile.

"You're right! If I want to help my friends then I have to put aside my inhibitions and face a challenge head on." he finished with a smile.

Cosmos gave a soft smile of her own "Then you are ready to face Ozai."

The goddess turned away from Aang. Turning to see what she was looking at he spotted a statue at the other side of the castle roof. This one was different than the one from before. This one was made from a dark-blue almost black stone and the shape it made into was some kind of crest. He looked back to Cosmos for an answer. Cosmos answered before he could ask.

"That statue will take you to where Ozai is now." Stated Cosmos "Just strike it with your strength and you will be before Ozai."

And with that Cosmos disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Aang by himself. Or so he thought.

"Such a pity."

Surprised, Aang turned to see who spoke. Right before him was a man with silver hair and white robes, he was face-to-face with Sesshomaru. Aang tensed at seeing this Warrior of Chaos, but he noticed something about him. Unlike the other Chaos Warriors he's meet, this one didn't have an aura of evil around him. His thoughts were cut off as Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Cosmos's minion I presume?" he said in an emotionless tone.

"What do you want!" asked Aang as he was prepared to fight this guy.

"You are off to fight Ozai, correct?" the demon asked.

"Yeah! So?"

Sesshomaru just stared at Aang with an emotionless stare before speaking again.

"I have seen you fight." he said "you would be buying more than you bargained for if you were to face him."

That statement confused Aang.

"What do you mean? I faced Ozai before and I defeated him."

"Ozai has become more powerful than the last time you fought him." said Sesshomaru "Chaos has given Ozai the power of one of his previous warriors, power that would more than be a match for you."

Aang was shocked at hearing this information. Before he could say anything Sesshomaru continued.

"You cannot defeat Ozai. You'd show wisdom in choosing to avoid him"

Sesshomaru looked at Aang and saw that he had his head down.

"Why do you hesitate?" he asked "You do not trust what your mind knows to be true?"

Aang tried to think of an answer to give him "I..."

Sesshomaru just sighed at this and started to walk forward. He stopped as he walked past Aang. He then spoke to the young bender.

"If not to reason, then listen to your heart."

Aang turned to see Sesshomaru only to find that he disappeared. He was left confused as to why the dog demon would help him.

_'What was that about?'_ he wondered as he thought about what he was told.

So Ozai was given more power. Aang would have to be careful when he goes to face him. Turning in the direction of the statue, he started moving towards it. Once he reached the structure he became determined.

_'Here I come, Ozai!'_

* * *

Tension

That is what was in the air as Aang was now before Ozai. The location for their battle that they were in was what seemed to be some sort of arena. The arena consisted of large pieces of earth floating above a pool of lava. The stands of the arena were also floating above the lava pool. Aang found himself on a floating bridge which leads to a platform in the center of the arena, on that platform was a stone statue of a giant broad sword, with its blade embedded in the platform. There sitting against the statue was Ozai calmly waiting for Aang with a smirk on his face.

Aang stopped a few feet before Ozai, who then spoke to address the young monk.

"It would seem that you decided to forfeit your life." said Ozai.

Aang just glared at the former fire lord, which in turn made Ozai chuckle.

"Hehehe! Don't try and act all brave in front of me." he said "Are you here to fight, or are still looking for to avoid this battle."

"I'm done running!" Aang stated "I'm here to do what I should've been doing from the start and that's to fight." he finished as his staff appeared in his hand in a flash of light. During their conversation, Ozai stood up, his dark smirk never leeving his face.

"So you have foolishly sealed your fate with some missed place sense of duty." he mocked "But I can see that you'll not hold anything back in this fight. If that's so, then neither will I."

Just as he was done talking he body started to glow in a dark orange aura. Aang was surprised to see this, but remembered what Sesshomaru said about Ozai's new power.

"Let me show you the power Chaos granted me!"

Just then the aura around Ozai completely covered him. The power Ozai was releasing was great as his power seemed to release a strong pressure that was cracking the platform he was standing on. Aang was doing all he can to try and not be crushed by the pressure Ozai was giving out.

_'Ugh! This power is unreal!'_ Aang thought _'Just what did he do to himself?"_

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Aang's question was answered as Ozai let out a strong yell. The energy around his body dispersed, along with the pressure. Aang was able to see what happened to Ozai, he was beyond shocked.

Standing before him was Ozai, or what looked like Ozai. The tyrant's body changed, his muscles and height grew. His skin became a darkish brown, spikes protruded from his back. The nails on his feet sharpened and elongated. His hands tuned into claws, his left claw bigger than the right. And finally his smooth black hair turned white and spiky, and his eyes changed from gold to blood red. All in all, Ozai turned into a monster.

Aang was to shocked to move. He was shocked at what Ozai did to himself to gain more power. Said tyrant looked at Aang and smiled at his shock.

**"Hehehe! Watch closely avatar, this is what true power is!"** he said with his voice much more monster-like.

Aang quickly shook his head and focused back on Ozai. It looks like he will have to use everything he has to beat him. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Aang summoned the only power he knew that would be able to go up against this new Ozai. The tyrant's grin grew at seeing the tattoos on the avatar's body start to glow.

**"Yes! That's it! Give me everything you've got!"** yelled Ozai as a flash of light appeared in his right hand. The light faded and revealed a large broadsword-like weapon, it resembled the stone sword on the platform he was standing on.

As Aang was concentrating, parts of the arena started to shift. The lava from below started to churn as a stream of fire rose from it and headed towards Aang. Small pieces of the floating earths broke off and were grinded to the size of small rocks which then flew towards Aang. Suddenly droplets of water appeared in the air and merged together into a thin stream which then flew towards Aang. Finally a sphere of air surrounded Aang, with the streams of water and fire and pieces of earth each forming one ring around Aang inside the sphere. Aang opened his eyes as the elements were flowing around him, like his tattoos, his eyes were glowing a bright blue. His Avatar State was complete.

Both fighters were ready to face one another. The winner of this bout will be determined by who's will is the most strongest.

**"You'll see that this fight won't turn out like the before!"** yelled Ozai

Aang just glared at the tyrant as he was prepared for anything Ozai will throw at him. Ozai then lifted up his sword and charged at the avatar. Aang reared back his left arm which churned the fire ring around him.

**"IT'S TIME TO END THIS!"** yelled Ozai just as his blade met with a fireball from Aang.

* * *

The ruined arena became even more ruined as the two benders fought each other at full strength. The avatar and warrior of Chaos flying through the arena, Aang being propelled by his sphere of air, and Ozai being propelled by the fire being produced from his feet. The two of them were trying to hit each other while dodging the other's attack.

Ozai swung his blade in front of him, releasing an arc of blood red fire at Aang. Aang countered by sending streams of water from his water ring at the fire, causing both attacks to cancel each other out. Ozai, seeing that his attack didn't work, flew right at Aang. Once he reached him Ozai slammed his sword against against the air sphere. The air in the sphere was moving so fast that it was able keep the sword from penetrating the sphere. As Ozai was putting all his strength in breaking through the sphere, Aang reared his right arm back and thrusted it forward, sending a rock from his earth ring right into Ozai's stomach. The firebender held his gut as the wind was knocked out of him, giving Aang time to get away from him. Once he was far enough away, Aang sent a torrent of wind from his air sphere at the distracted Ozai. Ozai regained his breath, only to be confronted by a torrent of air heading towards him. Raising his sword up high, the tyrant brought back down it with all his strength, cutting the air torrent in half. Ozai just grinned at Aang.

**"Is that the best the best you can avatar!"** Ozai laughed out.

Aang just glared at the monster, but he knew he couldn't keep this up. This battle has lasted too long, he has lost a lot of energy and his body sustained a lot of injuries, he wouldn't be surprised if his Avatar State ended a bit further into the battle. Aang has to end it right now.

**"Whats wrong? Don't have enough steam to continue?"** Ozai mocked.

Aang ignored him as he thrusted both his palms out, sending another air torrent at his opponent. Ozai just raised his blade in front of him to shield him against the wind. The torrent met with the blade, and both forces were pushing against each other. Aang, summoning as much energy as he could, focused the air on one spot on Ozai's blade, shrinking the torrent into a thin air drill. Seeing the air torrent shrink, Ozai thought that Aang was losing energy. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts of victory at that moment that he didn't notice a crack appear on his blade. Using his strength pushed harder against the air drill, not knowing that it would be his undoing. The moment more pressure was added to the blade, the blade was broken in half by the air drill. A surprised Ozai was hit in the center of is chest and was propelled right into the floating stands. Half of the stands collapsed on impact, burying Ozai in a large pile of rubble.

Aang lowered himself onto a piece of earth a few yards from the stands. That air drill took a lot of concentration, which in turn took a lot of energy. Panting, Aang wondered how long he could stay in the Avatar State. His thoughts were cut off by an insane laugh.

**"HAHAHAHAH!"**

Looking at where the laugh came from, Aang turned to the stands. He was surprised to see the undamaged half of the stands being lifted of the ground. Looking closely, he saw what was lifting the stands, and the source of the laughing.

Before his very eyes was Ozai, unharmed, lifting the stands with just on hand. Said firebender laughed at the monk's shock.

**"HAHAHA! That last attack sure tickled."** said Ozai from under the stands. He then closed his eyes to concentrate, in a moment the stands above him burst into flames. In his hand was a giant molten fireball.

**"Let's see you dodge this!"** yelled Ozai as he threw the molten fireball at a stunned Aang.

Aang didn't have time to dodge it, so he compressed his air sphere, hoping it will keep him safe.

The giant fireball made contact with the floating earth Aang was on. A giant explosion was the result

as both the fireball and floating earth were destroyed. Aang, in his air sphere was sent flying into the center platform in the arena. His air sphere dispersed on impact, along with his element rings.

Ozai floated above the platform, he was taking in great joy at seeing the monk stumble onto his hands and knees. The tyrant floated down onto the platform, right next to Aang, he wanted to crush his skull with his bare hands.

**_"Hehehe! It looks like your done for."_** said Ozai **"But seeing as I'm a merciful fire lord, I'll end your pain right now."** he finished as he raised his fist up high, intending on crushing his skull.

**"Any last words?"**

Aang, with his head down, stayed quiet for a moment before answering.

"Gotcha!"

Ozai was surprised as Aang suddenly raised his arms up high. The platform soon started rumbling. Looking around to see what was happening, the former fire lord was shocked to see lava from the pool below was shot high into the air, surrounding the platform they were on.

Gather enough courage, Aang brought his hands down, causing the lava to fall on the platform. Gathering enough air into his lungs, Aang blew at the ground, propelling high into the air, before the lava engulfed the platform.

The appearance of the lava was so surprising that Ozai didn't have enough time to fly off of the platform. He yelled as the lava landed on him, completely covering the platform.

Aang, after making another air sphere, was floating above the platform. He saw the lava completely cover the spot where he had been just moments ago, the stone sword still standing tall. But Aang knew it wasn't over yet, and he was right.

**"AAAAHHHH!"**

With a strong yell, Ozai burst out of the lava, completely unharmed.

**"Is that all you got!"** he yelled **"Did you forget? Fire is my element, a little bit of liquid earth can't harm me!"**

Aang said nothing as he reared both his arms back. With all his strength, he thrusted his arms forward, sending a blast of air at the molten platform. Ozai could only watch as the air hit the platform, rapidly cooling the lava on the platform, and the lava that was covering himself. Moments later, the lava completely turn to stone, encasing the platform and Ozai.

Aang didn't stop there. Punching forward with his right arm, he sent a fireball at the stone encased Ozai. The stone broke on impact and Ozai was sent skidding to the edge of the platform.

After that was done, Aang floated down onto the platform. The moment his feet touched solid ground his eyes and tattoos stopped glowing. Completely out of energy, Aang fell to his knees, panting up a storm. An orange glow caught his attention. Looking to where Ozai landed, he saw that Ozai returned to normal. Said tyrant had an angry frown on his face.

"(pant) Impossible! (pant)I couldn't have been beaten!(pant)" Ozai exclaimed, just as a mist of darkness appeared around his body.

Aang just stared at Ozai with defiance. "Its over Ozai! You lose!"

"No! Not yet!" he gritted out "Next time, I will crush you!"

As soon as he finished, the dark mist completely and then disappeared, taking Ozai along with it.

Aang watched as Ozai disappeared, glad that it was over for now. Just as he was about to lay down and rest, a flash of light appeared in front of him. Looking at the light, he saw that it faded away and in its place was a strange object. Floating right in front of him was what appeared to be half-oval crystal. It appeared to be broken at the top, suggesting that it was one half of a crystal. The crystal also was changing colors, changing between silver and blue. He looked closely at it and saw the symbol of the Air nation on one side and the Symbol of the water nation on the other side. Taking it into his hands he felt the power it held.

"This... is my crystal." he stated.

"So it would seem."

Aang turned around to see who just spoke. He was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing before him. Aang was quickly on his guard.

"You again!" he exclaimed.

Sesshomaru wasn't fazed by the monk's action. "It seems that you have proved me wrong."

"Yeah! I did beat Ozai. One more step and I'll beat you too!" Aang proclaimed.

Again, Sesshomaru wasn't fazed by the monk's words.

"Hmph, I see your resolve to fight is strong." he stated "You should share that resolve with your allies."

"What?" asked Aang.

"For all the power you and your allies wield, it would be worth nothing if none of you had the will to use that power." stated the demon "if you are to win this war, then all of you must have the drive to see it through to the end."

Aang just became frustrated with what he was hearing.

"Hey, I don't need you to tell me that!" said the young bender.

"I suppose not." said Sesshomaru as he turned away from Aang "You know the path that lies before you."

"And that crystal in your hand, lights the way to that which you seek."

Listening to his words, Aang looked down at the crystal in his hand. Putting the crystal away, he looked up at Sesshomaru, only to see that he was gone.

_'Just what is that guy's story.'_ Aang wondered. His thoughts stopped as his fatigue kicked in. swaying slightly, he thought of using an elixir to regain his strength. But...

"But.. maybe for a moment, I'll just rest a bit."

As soon as he said that, he lied on the ground and let sleep take.

He deserved it, after all.

* * *

_Back at Piedmon's tower_

"Aw, BOOOOO! I knew hothead was all talk." exclaimed Piedmon.

"At least I had the pleasure of seeing him have his butt handed to him, Hahaha!"

"Guess it's my turn to stir up trouble for those Cosmos brats!"

With that said, the clown started planning on making trouble for the Cosmos Warriors, particularly a certain royal knight.

* * *

_The boy never doubted his thoughts._

_He thought by avoiding conflict and making decisions based on logic, instead of instincts, was the only way to reach the truth._

_But the boy has learned, that sometimes what the head decides must be ignored in favor of the heart, that he can tap into immeasurable strength when he searches deep inside his heart._

_The light has banished the darkness. And a momentary calm has returned to the world._

_The crystal shines like the light of dawn and softly envelopes the boy's slumber..._

* * *

_With faith in their comrades and in themselves, the warriors press on towards Cosmos's goal._

_If they can remain true to their path, the journey will be easier to bear..._

* * *

Walking through the dessert shrouded in knight, Aang, Ed, Luffy, and Takuya ventured forward, hoping to find a lead about the crystals.

Unknown to them, on a cliff a few yards behind them were Ozai and Piedmon, watching them traverse the dessert.

Thinking that his plan would go easier if he destroyed them now, Ozai lifted his hand, as it was enveloped in flame, and took aim. He would've launched his fireball, if Piedmon hadn't grabbed his wrist. Looking at the clown angrily, he aimed his hand at him.

"Give me one good reason why you thought what you just did was a good thing." he threatened the clown.

"I wanna have some fun!" the clown answered "After all, it'd be funnier to watch them squirm before their end! HAHAHAHA!"

Back with the warriors, their thoughts were cut off as they heard a sinister laugh through the night sky. Turning around to the direction they thought they heard the laugh come from, they found nothing, the way behind them was empty, including the cliff were the two Chaos warriors were.

"Okay? Creepy much?" stated Takuya.

The others agreed with him. Deciding think about what just happened later, the four of them continued onward.

* * *

**Dissidia Encyclopedia**

Gin: Hello there! Welcome to the first installment of Dissidia Encyclopedia. I'm your host Gin Ichimaru.

(Gin turns to a large TV screen behind him.)

Gin: Today we're gonna be learning about the war between Cosmos and Chaos, so sit back and enjoy the-

(Gin get cut off by a door opening. In comes Ichigo, who becomes surprised at seeing Gin.)

Ichigo: What the- What are you doing here, your not in this story.

Gin: Well, the author enjoyed my performance on our show, so he gave me a free job as host of this segment.

(Ichigo looks insulted.)

Ichigo: Are serious! I went through a lot of auditions to get on this story, and your here without any effort at all? How's that Fair!

Gin: Well, I guess I'm a better character than you.

(Ichigo gets more insulted.)

Ichigo: Like hell you are! I'm working my butt off in this story and you're just sitting here doing-

(He stops talking as he sees Gin looking at the clock.)

(Gin turns to the camera.)

Gin: I'm sorry folks, but it looks our time is up. It seems you'll all have to wait until next time to see this segment. Goodbye.

(Gin leaves the room.)

(Ichigo looks mad.)

Ichigo: Hey! Comeback here! I'm not done talking to you yet-

(Camera feed turns off.)

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guy's liked the chapter. Now that that's done I'll be working on the prequel for Aang and Zuko. Also give me your thoughts on giving Ozai Jecht's Final Aeon mode, if you like then good, if you don't then politely write your disagreement. I'm going to do the same for the other Chaos warriors that can't transform, except for Rains and Dynasmon. Give me your thoughts on that and be on the look out for "Call to Battle: Avatar". This is Mastergamer signing out.**


	7. Villain Folder

**Just like I promised, here is the villain folder. Dissidia will continue after I finished CTB: Avatar. Hope you also take a look at the story. Also I'll announce something after this.**

* * *

_Villain Folder_

Name: Xemnas

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: Amber-orange

Race: Nobody

Alignment: Evil

Classification: The Superior of the In-Between, Organization No. I

Weapon(s): Nothingness, Ethereal Blades

Special abilities: power of nothing, spell-casting, control over Nobodies, summoning, barriers.

EX mode(s): First form: Final Form: Xemnas's power increases as does his mastery over his element. His black cloak turns to white with black symbols adorning it. Second form: No Heart Armor Form: Xemnas summons powerful armor. This form isn't as powerful as the Final Form, but that still leaves it very powerful. Using his power, and the power of his former pawns, he has control of different elements. The armor itself presents a great defense, difficult to damage.

Alternate costume: Possessed Terra: this is the form of one of the beings that would come to create Xemnas and Ansem. Consist of a high-collared black shirt, red straps crossing over his chest, and tan hakama-style pants. Left arm is covered in armor. Hair and eye color remain the same. Weapon changes to a Keyblade: Ends of the Earth.

Home world(s): Radiant Garden (as a human), The World That Never Was (as a Nobody)

Game of origin: Kingdom Hearts

Role in game: secret boss (Kingdom Hearts), main antagonist (Kingdom Hearts II)

Current status in Game: deceased

Rival in Dissidia: Sora

Timeline in Dissidia: after Kingdom Hearts II; after Xemnas's death

* * *

Name: Ansem

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: Amber-orange

Race: Heartless

Alignment: Evil

Classification: The Seeker of Darkness

Weapon(s):Darkness, Guardian

Special Abilities: power over darkness, spell-casting, summoning, control over heartless

EX form: Dark Guardian: Ansem summons a guardian to do battle. The guardian takes the form of a dark demonic-like heartless covered in bandages. When summoned, the guardian attacks for Ansem, as well as defend him from harm. It also has the ability to possess opponents and stop their movements.

Alternate costume: Master Xehanort: Ansem takes on the form of one of the beings used to create him and Xemnas. Outfit stays the same, though the shirts are buttoned up. But the form taken on is that of an elderly man with a silver beard and amber-orange eyes. This form wields a Keyblade: Dark Abyss (made-up name)

Home world(s): Radiant Garden (as a human), traveled through worlds (as a Heartless)

Game of origin: Kingdom Hearts

Role in Game: main antagonist (Kingdom Hearts)

Current status in game: deceased

Rival in Dissidia: Riku

Timeline in Dissidia: after Kingdom Hearts II

* * *

Name: Cid Raines

Hair color: White

Eye color: White

Race: Human, l'Cie, Cie'th hybrid

Alignment: Neutral, controlled by Chaos

Classification: l'Cie, Cie'th hybrid

Weapon(s): magic

Special abilities: spell-casting, enhanced strength, flight, enhanced speed

EX mode: Cie'th: Raines's form stays the same, except for a pair of crystal wings that sprout from his back. His magic is also increased.

Alternate costume: Seymour Natus: a form belonging to one of the main antagonists of Final Fantasy X. The form is that of a being wearing full-body, mechanical-like armor. A hovering scorpion-like machine assists this form.

Home world: Cocoon, Pulse, Earth XIII

Game of origin: Final Fantasy XIII

Role in game: anti-hero, forced antagonist

Current status in game: deceased

Rival in Dissidia: Lightning

Timeline in Dissidia: after Raines's death; after the main characters land on pulse

* * *

Name: Ulquiorra Cifer

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Green

Race: Hollow, Arrancar

Alignment: Neutral, pledged allegiance to Chaos

Classification: Arrancar, Espada No. 4

Weapon(s): Zanpakuto

Special abilities: swordsmanship, enhanced strength, flight, Sonido (sound): extreme speed, Hierro (iron): hardened skin, regeneration, Pesquisa (inquiry): sensing opponents' energy, Cero, vast spiritual energy

EX mode(s): First EX mode: Resurrección (resurrection): Murciélago (Bat): Ulquiorra takes on his true form in this state. His white hakama become robe-like and becomes form fitting and closed at the top. Ulquiorra also gains large black bat wings on his back, his hair becomes shoulder-length and wider, and the remains of his hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns protruding from the helmet-like mask. Second EX mode: Resurrección: Segunda Etapa (second stage): Ulquiorra transforms again to a more powerful form. In this form, his clothing is gone, showing his larger hollow hole in his chest, a black, blood-like liquid dripping from the hole. His body from the waist down is covered in black fur and his feet have become talon-like. His arms are also covered in black fur, from the bicep down, with his fingers growing claw-like extensions. His wings remain in this form. His irises turn yellow while the whites of his eyes turn green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase in size and turn black. His mask remnants become two horns sprouting from his hair. He also gains a long and thin but powerful tail.

Alternate costume: color change: the color scheme of Ulquiorra's clothing changes, becoming black hakama with white lining and a white sash around the waist.

Home world: Las Noches (The Nights), Hueco Mundo (Hollow World)

Anime/manga of origin: Bleach

Role in anime/manga: antagonist

Current status in anime/manga: deceased

Rival in Dissidia: Ichigo Kurosaki

Timeline in Dissidia: after Ulquiorra's death; before Ichigo returns to the world of the living (basically, a filler arc)

* * *

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 16

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

Race: Human

Alignment: Evil

Classification: S-class rouge ninja

Weapon(s): Katana (sword), Jutsu

Special abilities: swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, enhanced speed,, lightning-style jutsu, fire-style jutsu, genjutsu (illusion techniques), summoning, Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye), Mangekyo Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye)

EX mode(s): First EX mode: Curse Mark: Level 2: After being given the power of darkness by Chaos, Sasuke has recreated his curse mark. Level 2 changes his body, turning his skin dark-gray, and his hair growing longer, down his back, and becoming a bluish-gray. His Sharingan activates, turning his irises red with three comma marks surrounding each pupil, and the whites of his eyes turn black. Also a black cross appears in the middle of his face. Sasuke also grows two webbed hand-like wings from his back. Second EX mode: Susanoo (storm god): Sasuke summons a transparent, skeletal figure. The figure glows bluish-purple and appears behind Sasuke. Susanoo attacks opponents and defends Sasuke with his fist or his chakra blade. Sasuke can use another technique to cover Susanoo in black flames.

Alternate costume: Akatsuki robes: Sasuke wears a hooded black cloak with red lining and red cloud designs.

Home world: Konoha (Former), Sound village (former), Earth I (after the Sage of Six Paths)

Anime/manga of origin: Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden

Role in anime/manga: protagonist (former), antagonist (current)

Status in anime/manga: active

Rival in Dissidia: Naruto Uzumaki

Timeline in Dissidia: after the kage meeting; before Sasuke has his eyes transplanted.

* * *

Name: Rob Lucci

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

Race: Human, Leopard hybrid

Alignment: Neutral, controlled by Chaos

Classification: Assassin, Shipwright

Weapon(s): fists, Rokushiki (six powers)

Special abilities: hand-to-hand combat, Rokushiki: Kami-e (paper drawing): dodging maneuvers. Geppou (moon step): jumping off of air. Rankyaku (storm leg): makes an air blade the user's leg at high speeds. Shigan (finger gun): the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. Soru (shave): high-speed dodging maneuver. Tekkai (iron mass): hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. Rokuougan (six king gun): The user places both their fists right in front of the target and launches a devastating shock wave, which causes massive internal damage. Ability to transform into a leopard-human hybrid.

EX mode(s): First EX Mode: Leopard form: Using the power of his devil fruit, Lucci can transform into a leopard man. His strength greatly increases, as well as his techniques. Second EX Mode: Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin (Life Return: Paper Drawing Fighting Form): Using Life Return, Lucci makes his leopard form smaller and lighter, increasing his speed and agility and making him harder to hit.

Alternate costume: Shipwright outfit: consists of a white tank-top, dark-red pants with orange suspenders, and a top hat.

Home world: Blue Sea, Earth III

Anime/manga of origin: One Piece

Role in anime/manga: antagonist

Current status in anime/manga: active

Rival in Dissidia: Monkey D. Luffy

Timeline in Dissidia: after Thriller Bark Arc, before Sabaody Archipelago Arc

* * *

Name: Broly

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

Race: Saiyan

Alignment: Evil

Classification: Legendary Super Saiyan

Weapon(s): fists, Ki

Special abilities: enhanced strength, enhanced speed, can produce ki energy blasts

EX mode(s): Legendary Super Saiyan Form: Broly's power increases to legendary levels. Broly's strength, speed, and muscle mass increases greatly. His hair spikes upwards and becomes gold and his eyes become white. He is also surrounded by a golden aura. Legendary Super Saiyan 3: Broly's power increases even further. This form resembles his Legendary Super Saiyan Form, the difference is that his hair grows all the way down his back.

Alternate costume: Bio-Broly: this is the form of Broly's clone after its been exposed to an acidic chemical, resulting in the clone becoming a horribly deformed and slime covered bio-mutant.

Home world: Planet Vegeta

Anime of origin: Dragon Ball Z (movie 8)

Role in anime: antagonist

Current status in anime: deceased

Rival in Dissidia: Goku

Timeline in Dissidia: after Buu's death; before the end of Dragon Ball Z

* * *

Name: Sesshomaru

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: Gold

Race: Demon

Alignment: Neutral

Classification: Dog Demon, Demon Lord

Weapon(s): Tenseiga (Heavenly Birth Fang), Tokijin (Demon Fighting God)

Special abilities: enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced senses, flight, teleportation, telekinesis, regeneration, immortality, poison claws, light whip, Dragon strike: Sesshomaru summons a dragon made of lightning by swinging any sword he wields.

EX mode: Great Dog Demon: Sesshomaru transforms into his true form. He becomes a giant dog demon with white fur and red eyes.

Alternate costume: color change: the color scheme of Sesshomaru's clothes change. The whites of his robes become dark-gray, his armor turns grayish-silver and his furred sash becomes light brown.

Home world: Feudal Japan, Earth II

Anime/manga of origin: Inuyasha

Role in anime/manga: rival, anti-hero

Current status in anime/manga: active

Rival in Dissidia: Inuyasha

Timeline in Dissidia: after the end of the Inuyasha series, before Inuyasha: The Final Act

* * *

Name: Lust

Hair color: Black with a purple tint

Eye color: purple

Race: Homunculus

Alignment: Evil

Classification: Homunculus, Ultimate Spear

Special abilities: instant regeneration, ability to turn fingers into extendable blades, powers given by Chaos: energy blasts, enhanced speed, enhanced strength, ability to fire bladed darts from her fingers

EX mode: Flood of Darkness: this is a power given to Lust that belonged to a former Chaos Warrior. In this form, Lust's skin turns light-green, her hair becomes green and her eyes become yellow. Red and green strips of fabric covers parts of her body. Also, two mouthed tentacles extend from her back.

Alternate costume: the outfit from the 2003 anime: greenish-black dress and gloves. Lust's hair becomes black with a gray tint.

Home world: Amestris, earth V

Anime/manga of origin: Fullmetal Alchemist (manga), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (anime)

Role in anime/manga: antagonist

Current status in anime/manga: deceased

Rival in Dissidia: Edward Elric

Timeline in Dissidia: after Lust's death; before Ed's second fight with Scar (in Brotherhood)

* * *

Name: Ozai

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Gold

Race: Human, bender

Alignment: Evil

Classification: firebender, Fire Lord

Weapon(s): firebending, lightningbending

Special abilities: ability to manipulate fire, flight, can produce lightning

EX mode: Final Aeon: this is a power given to Ozai that belonged to a former Chaos Warrior. In this form, Ozai transforms into demonic entity with enhanced strength, speed, and power. He also gains a weapon in this form, the weapon belonged to the same Chaos Warrior that Ozai received his new power from.

Alternate costume: Phoenix King: Ozai wears royal robes consisting of a dark-red robe with gold shoulder guards and a gold helmet with the design of a phoenix.

Home world: Fire Nation, Earth I (before the Sage of Six Paths)

Show of origin: Avatar: The Last Airbender

Role in show: main antagonist

Status in show: incarcerated

Rival in Dissidia: Aang

Timeline in Dissidia: after the end of the series

* * *

Name: Azula

Age: 14

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Gold

Race: Human, bender

Alignment: Evil

Classification: Crown Princess, firebender

Weapon(s): firebending, lightningbending

Special abilities: ability to manipulate blue fire, unarmed combat, agility, can produce lightning

EX mode: Junction Griever: this is a power given to Azula that belonged to a former Chaos Warrior. In this form, Azula is given a robe that is red from the waist down and black from the waist up. Attached to the back of the robe are two black wing limbs with white feathers. She also gains four arms, her regular arms and two black demonic arms attached to the shoulders of her robe, above her arms. Finally, a black lion-like mask covers her face from the nose up. The mask also has long white hair attached it, which leaves only her mouth visible, and five red protrusions from the top of the mask. In this form, Azula gains the power of a previous Chaos Warrior, which consists of magic, flight, magically animated weapons, and control over time.

Alternate costume: Kyoshi Warrior disguise: consists of a green battle dress, black armor and gloves, and a golden headdress.

Home world: Fire Nation, Earth I (before the Sage of Six Paths)

Show of origin: Avatar: The Last Airbender

Role in show: antagonist

Current status in show: incarcerated

Rival in Dissidia: Zuko

Timeline in Dissidia: after the end of the series

* * *

Name: Piedmon

Hair color: Orange-red

Eye color: Black

Race: Digimon

Alignment: Evil

Classification: Dark Master

Weapon(s): shortswords, magic

Special abilities: swordsmanship, flight, enhanced speed, illusions, magic tricks

EX mode: Power of Destruction: this is a power given to Piedmon that belonged to a former Chaos Warrior. With this power, Piedmon is on the level of a god. In this form, Piedmon's mask is gone and his skin becomes dark-purple. All he wears in this form is a long dark-red loincloth. His hair turns blonde and a red feather-like protrusion comes out of the back of his head. He also has two sets of wings on his back, two light-purple angel wings and two light-purple demon wings. In this form, Piedmon's power increases greatly.

Alternate costume: Kefka Palazzo: this is the form of the main antagonist of Final Fantasy VI and a former Chaos Warrior.

Home world: Digital world I

Anime of origin: Digimon Adventure

Role in anime: antagonist

Current status in anime: deceased

Rival in Dissidia: Gallantmon

Timeline in Dissidia: after Myotismon's defeat (in Adventure 02), after the Locomon crisis (in Tamers)

* * *

Name: Dynasmon

Eye color: red

Race: Digimon

Alignment: Evil

Classification: Royal Knight

Weapon(s): fists, broadsword

Special ability: enhanced strength, enhanced speed, flight, swordsmanship

EX mode(s): First EX mode: Breath of Wyvern: Dynasmon encases himself in a large light-blue aura that takes the form of a gigantic wyvern/dragon. The aura best can attack enemies, but is hard for Dynasmon to control. Second EX mode: X-Antibody: using a powerful program, Dynasmon can change his form. His body and armor becomes more skeletal-like and his armor turns black with gold edges. Long, golden spikes protrude from his armor and jagged gold horns rest on top of his skeletal dragon-like helmet. He also gets another pair of demonic wings. Dynasmon's power increases ten-fold in this form.

Alternate costume: Golbez: this is the form of a previous Chaos Warrior. It consists of midnight-blue full body armor and cape.

Home world: Digital World III

Anime of origin: Digimon Frontier

Role in anime: antagonist

Current status in anime: deceased

Rival in Dissidia: EmperorGreymon

Timeline in Dissidia: after the end of the series

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I hope you like what I did to the villains that couldn't transform. Also please check out my other story 'Call to Battle: Avatar', I just put up the second chapter. As for the announcement I mentioned, I'm opening a poll. For those who've played Dissidia: Final fantasy you could see that I based Aang's story on Onion Knight's odyssey. Time-wise, Cloud's odyssey comes after Onion Knight's. I'm stuck on who should play through Cloud's story. Go to my page and vote who should be next as Cloud: Naruto or Ichigo. Polls close after 'Call to Battle: Avatar' is finished. Vote and review. Mastergamer out.**


	8. Soul Odyssey: The Substitute: Part 1

**Hey there, Mastergamer here. Well, it the time you've all been waiting for. It is time for the next installment of "Dissidia". After reading the votes from the pole, all three of them, I proudly claim that the next hero to take the spotlight is Ichigo. Ichigo's story is going to be based on Cloud's story from the game, and because of that he is going to contradict what he said in chapter two. Be reminded that I had planned for him to follow Firion's storyline, for obvious reasons, and not Cloud's, so just pretend that Ichigo didn't say his line from chapter two. So without further wait, I present you "Soul Odyssey".**

**I do not own Dissidia: Final Fantasy or any of the anime/manga/games in the story.

* * *

**

_Destiny's burden weighs heavily on Ichigo's giant sword._

_Ichigo's life changed when he became a Soul Reaper, a being charged with guiding spirits to the afterlife. Soon after, Ichigo uncovered a sinister conspiracy; a plot that could result in disastrous consequences should it come to pass._

_With a war looming over the horizon of his own world, Ichigo prepared for the battles that would inevitably come. War came, but not the war he prepared for._

_The goddess of harmony chose him, along with others, to fight against the god of discord. Should the dark god win, all hope for Ichigo's world winning its own war will shatter._

_Now, he travels in search for his crystal together with Naruto, Goku, and Inuyasha. But his eyes always gaze out to the distance, searching for what awaits at the end of his struggles._

_If he obtains his shimmering crystal, will he be able to cast a light on the shadows within?

* * *

_

_Soul Odyssey: The Substitute: part 1_

Deep within an unknown location, two dark beings were conversing on the actions of the heroes.

"What does he know? What is he after?" pondered the first figure.

"Who cares? He's just a sadist with a god complex and unending anger… like THAT'S special!" replied the second figure.

"Sasuke's predecessor took his own life during the last battle, right in front of me." replied the first.

"Seriously? What did he do THAT for!" the second figure wondered.

"He must have had an ulterior motive." spoke the first figure "He and Sasuke share the same blood, and it is because of that that Sasuke is a wild card. We'd best keep an eye on him. I suggest to let Sasuke get close to his goal in this war, coming close to it might reveal his true intentions."

"Hmph. Last I checked his goal was to kill the walking container and, if memory serves, there are three obstacles in the way."

The first figure pondered the words of the second. A moment later, he had his answer.

"Then we'll just have to remove those obstacles." the first figure said "I think it's time for Ulquiorra to step up and remove the first obstacle." The figure finished with a sinister smile.

With their plan to bait out one of their own in motion, the dark figures revel in the knowledge that their enemies will suffer for their plan to come to light.

* * *

Within a hall of pillars that had no walls or roof, four figures come together after searching effortlessly for something.

"Well? Any clues on the crystal?" asked Goku as the others stood before each other.

"No, nothing…" was Ichigo's reply.

After a moment of silence, Naruto spoke his thoughts.

"So these crystals can save the world, huh?" he said "I wonder how we're supposed to find them."

"We probably have to fight more." answered Inuyasha, the half-demon looked to be hoping what he was saying to be true, if the smirk on his face was any indication "Just defeat every enemy we encounter—"

"Don't know if we should be running into battle without knowing what's going on." Ichigo said, interrupting Inuyasha. "After all, we can't assume we'll win every fight."

"I guess we gotta rest up sometime." replied Naruto.

"Hmm. There is some truth to that." stated Goku. Inuyasha and Naruto seem to agree, the former with some irritation, with Goku, who turned to speak with Ichigo.

"It's good to have you with us, Ichigo." he said honestly "You've the sense to think things through."

"Heh. You could learn something Inuyasha." Naruto smugly mocked the half-demon with a grin.

"Grrr. Oh yeah! Look who's talking." exclaimed a now ticked Inuyasha. But the irritation fell as both Naruto and Goku started to laugh as they found the situation kind of amusing, with Inuyasha succumbing laughter not far behind. Ichigo just shook his head in amusement at how his companions were acting.

"Guess we all need some of that sense." replied Goku as their laughing fit came to an end. With that said Goku, Naruto, and Inuyasha decided to continue their search and walked towards to a random direction, hoping that luck will lead them to the crystals.

Ichigo stayed behind a bit to think about Goku's words.

_'Sense? No, that's not it. I'm just—'_ Ichigo left that thought by itself as he figured that there were more important things at the moment. Moving to catch up with the others, Ichigo set his mind on their mission.

* * *

The empty hallway of pillars seems to go on forever. The heroes were trudging forward in hopes of getting a lead to the crystals. As they were walking, a sudden feeling washed over them.

"It looks like we're about to have company." Stated Inuyasha as he drew his sword from its sheathe "We can't let them wear us down…"

"Just watch them closely. Strike when their off-guard, right after an attack."Replied Ichigo as he drew his sword from his back, the bandages wrapped around the blade unraveling "The manikins here are weak. The trick is not getting too caught up in the brawl."

Goku and Naruto also took on their battle stances.

"Man, I wish I was as calm as you, Ichigo." stated Naruto.

As manikins started appearing from behind all of the scattered pillars, Ichigo took a moment to see how Naruto's statement was untrue.

_'… I'm not calm at all. I think… I'm more worried.'_

As his allies were now preoccupied with some of the crystal enemies, Ichigo was now face-to-face with a dark-gray manikin that shared his appearance.

_'Something tells me its gonna be like fighting a mirror._' thought Ichigo as he saw the manikin enter the same stance as his. With a yell, both fighters charged at each other.

* * *

Both the real Zangetsu and the fake one grind against each other as Ichigo and the manikin tried to overpower the other. Coming to a stand still, both fighters leapt away from each other. Just as they landed, they both raised their swords and performed Ichigo's signature attack.

**"Getsuga Tensho!" _(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)_**

Swinging their swords to the ground, the two fighters each sent an energy wave towards each other. The two attacks collided in the middle of the battleground and were pushing against each other, trying to overpower the other. Since the attacks both had the same amount of power behind them, it didn't take long for the two waves of energy to cancel each other out.

As soon as the attacks disappeared, Ichigo charged forward to deliver a horizontal swing to the manikin. His opponent quickly raised its sword and blocked Ichigo's attack. The two then entered in a fight of swordsmanship and were swinging their blades at each other, hoping to hit their opponent. After deflecting one of the manikin's attacks, Ichigo raises his sword and brings it down on the manikin. The copy dodges by jumping backwards. After gaining some distance, the manikin swung its blade at Ichigo, sending an energy wave at him. Ichigo quickly raises his blade in time to block the attack.

After blocking the attack, Ichigo charged at the manikin. But just as he reached his target, the manikin flash-stepped away from Ichigo and now stood on the air twenty feet above the ground. Ichigo follows and the fight continues in the air.

Ichigo flash-steps behind the manikin and swings his sword at the copy. Said copy turns around and blocks the strike with its own sword. They soon start to exchange sword strikes, one after another. Sparks fly as their swords become locked in a battle of strength as the two fighters try to gain the upper hand. Just as Ichigo was pushing against the manikin, the copy, underhandedly, sent a kick to Ichigo's gut. Now that Ichigo had the air knocked out of him, the manikin swung its blade at Ichigo, striking Ichigo in the head with the blunt side of its blade.

Ichigo saw stars as he crashed onto the ground hard. Ignoring the extreme headache he had, he looked up at the still airborne Manikin.

_'Damn, this thing's strong.'_ he thought with frustration _'this thing knows all my moves and attacks.'_ looking back at the manikin, he saw that it was now soaring towards him, its sword reared back for a powerful strike.

_'Hear it comes! How am I supposed to beat it if it knows all my moves.'_ just as he thought this, an idea came to his mind.

_'Wait! It knows all of my moves!'_ Ichigo thought as a plan to win formed in his head 'I'll use that to my advantage.'

Ichigo then crouched into a fighting stance, his blade firmly held by both his hands at his right side, the blade pointing behind him. The manikin was almost on top of him.

_'Its a little on the spot, but I'm sure it'll work'_

Ichigo then swung Zangetsu at the manikin, just as the copy reached him and swung its own blade. The ground under them shattered from the sheer force released from the impact. Their blades were once again locked with each other for a few seconds before Ichigo flash-stepped away from the manikin. After putting some distance between them, Ichigo started to charge his blade with his spirit energy.

The manikin looked to where Ichigo was and saw that the swordsman was charging up for his signature attack. With instinct telling it to eliminate the warrior, the manikin charged forward at Ichigo, also ready to block the _Getsuga Tensho_ was sure to come. With enough energy stored in his blade, Ichigo started his attack; the attack that will hopefully finish this fight.

**"Getsuga Tensho..."**

just as the manikin was halfway to Ichigo, said soul reaper used flash-step and disappeared. A fraction of a second later, Ichigo was now right before the manikin with his blade, glowing with his spirit energy, reared back. With all his strength, Ichigo swung the glowing blade at the stunned manikin.

**"Giri!" _(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer: Slash)_**

The moment that Zangetsu made contact with the manikins midsection, Ichigo released the energy from his blade. The wave of energy went straight through the manikin and now an energy beam could be seen exiting the copy from behind.

Time seemed to have stopped as Ichigo still held his sword against the manikin. For a few seconds, the manikin,now completely still, seemed completely unharmed. However, the Manikin's body from the waist up soon fell from the rest of the body and landed on the ground with a thud.

As the copy's legs followed suit, Ichigo was now staring down at the now bifurcated Manikin. Both portions of the copy's crystal body soon cracked before exploding into dust. Ichigo stood victorious as his body now had free time to become fatigued. As a now panting Ichigo was catching his breath, his fellow warriors were making their way towards him. After defeating their manikins they were a little tired out.

"Well, it looks like you did well." stated Goku.

"Tch, he was the last one to win, I'd say he was slacking off." stated a smirking Inuyasha earning an annoyed look from Ichigo.

"Heh, last I checked you're the one who's the most injured out of all of us, isn't that right dog-boy." Naruto teased, successful in getting a ticked off expression from said half-demon, turned to Ichigo. "Not bad, Ichigo! How about you and me have a spar sometime?"

Ichigo, after placing Zangetsu on his back, turned around and muttered an 'I think I'll pass' before walking away. The others, getting the same idea as Ichigo, that they should continue looking for the crystals, followed after the soul reaper.

* * *

After walking for a few hours, the group found themselves at a stand-still. Before their eyes was half of the land missing in front of them. All they saw past the edge they were standing on was a deep abyss. The four warriors looked down into the abyss with worried looks.

"How deep do you think it is?" asked Naruto.

To answer the question Goku lifted up his hand and formed an energy ball in his palm. Looking back down at the nothingness before them, Goku threw the energy ball straight into the abyss. All four of them looked down as the energy ball got smaller and smaller. After a moment, the energy ball was completely swallowed up by the darkness. The group continued looking into the abyss for a few more seconds, waiting to hear the attack hit the bottom. It didn't.

"Does that answer your question?" said Inuyasha as they moved away from the edge. They tried to think of a way to somehow keep moving forward.

"Hmm. Me and Ichigo could fly the rest of us across." Goku suggested.

"Across to where? If there isn't a bottom to this abyss what makes you think that there's anything on the other side?" Inuyasha pointed out.

Seeing the logic in that, they kept on thinking. Naruto's train of thought was interrupted as something caught his eye.

"Hey, what's that?"

Following Naruto's line of sight, the others eyes fell upon a strange object. The object was a black statue shrouded in dark energy. Curiosity getting the best of them, the group was now in front of the statue. Looking back and forth between the statue and the abyss, Ichigo came to a conclusion.

"Something tells me that this statue has something to do with half of the land going missing."

"I was thinking the same thing." stated Goku "Do you think that destroying it will make the land reappear?"

"That or it could bring something bad here." Inuyasha pointed out.

After a few moments of thinking Naruto spoke.

"I guess we don't have a choice, do we?"

The others agreed. But then another question was asked.

"So who's going to break it?" asked Naruto.

That certainly got them thinking. A few minutes later, after some tough decision making and analyzing who would be the best to break the statue and handle any after-affects (really they just played Rock-Paper-Scissors for twenty minutes), Inuyasha found himself in front of the statue, Tetsusaiga firmly in his hands. Wanting to get this over with, Inuyasha charged at the statue.

"Hyaaa!'

And with a clean swipe of his sword, the statue was cleaved in two. But as soon as the pieces of the statue started to fall apart, a dark light emanated from the pieces, blinding the group. The group opened their eyes when the light stopped. To their surprise, the abyss was gone and in its place was the missing half of the land.

"Well, it looks like we can keep going." stated Inuyasha.

Agreeing with that statement, the group started to move forward. But before they could take one step, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey, do any you that?"he asked as he held up his hand to his ear.

Listening carefully, the others looked for what the shinobi was hearing. Sure enough, they all started to hear a low humming sound. Looking for where the sound was coming from, the group was oblivious to what was about two happen. While looking for the source of the sound, they noticed that their shadows seem to be getting longer. Looking up, they came face-to-face with the source of the sound, though a little too late.

_BOOM!_

It appears that when the land came back, the energy ball that Goku launched into the abyss a while ago came back as well. When the warriors looked up to see the energy ball, they weren't given enough time to react as the attack impacted right where they were standing. As the dust from the impact cleared, the warriors were revealed to be on the ground, comically dazed and singed from the attack. Ichigo, groggily and comically, spoke out.

"Uhhhh... maybe we should rest for a while." was all he got out before blissful unconsciousness overcame him and the others.

* * *

After waking up from their stupor, the group's wandering eventually landed them in the inside of a tower **(the same one from chapter 4)**. They were taking a breather in one of the tower's vast, bridge filled rooms. The silence surrounding them was broken by Naruto, who decided to say something that was on his mind.

"Hey, I know that we're supposed to be looking for the crystals and all." the young ninja started "But can somebody tell me what the heck these crystals are, anyway?"

The blond's question seems to have sparked another question from Inuyasha.

"He has a point. How can we know for sure that some shiny rocks can help us beat Chaos?"

"If Cosmos wants us to find them, then they must be very special." concluded Goku "In my experience, miracles can come from the most unexpected places."

As Inuyasha and Naruto thought about what was just said, Ichigo decided to speak up.

"I've been thinking. What are we exactly fighting for?" this question greatly confused his companions.

"What do you mean?" asked a surprised Goku "Isn't to defeat Chaos and bring peace back to the worlds?"

Ichigo chose his words carefully, trying to convey what's been on his mind for a while.

"Cosmos only said that we had to get the crystals, Right?" he asked, getting nods of agreement before continuing "She said that with the crystals we have hope for saving our worlds."

"Just get to the point." declared an impatient Inuyasha.

"What I'm saying is that she never really said that gathering the crystals will guarantee that Chaos will be beaten or that even beating him will undo the damage he's done."

The other three seem to be deep in thought, thinking over what Ichigo said. The first one to respond was Naruto.

"I think that we just have to keep faith."

"Normally I'd agree with you, but there's just too many to take into account." claimed Ichigo.

"The way I see it is that Cosmos wouldn't have sent us to look for the crystals if she wasn't sure that they would help." declared Goku "If the goddess of harmony thinks that they can help, even by just a little bit, then they must be important." the elder of the group finished with a expression filled with conviction.

Ichigo just stared at the man before crossing his arms and closing his eyes in thought.

"I don't know. I still need more convincing." the young soul reaper stated "I just don't want to find out later that gathering the crystal was a complete dud; that all our effort was for nothing."

The rest of the warriors looked at Ichigo with understanding looks as he continued speaking.

"If there's any proof that these crystals are the real deal, I want to hear it."

This statement once again left the other warriors to think about their current situation.

"Never really thought about that before." Inuyasha said truthfully "But if looking for the crystals is the only shot at setting everything back to normal then I'll upturn every pile of earth with my bare hands looking for them! That, and I have a score to settle with my brother."

Ichigo nodded at Inuyasha's answer before looking to the others.

"My world is in a lot of trouble because of Chaos." stated Naruto " If there's any chance of saving it then I'll take it! Not only that, but I also have a few things to settle with Sasuke."

"My answer is the same." Goku stated "My world has faced problems before, but I always find a way to keep it safe. Now's no different!"

After hearing this, Ichigo felt some of his doubt recede from his mind. As the others decided to continue moving, he stayed behind to think things over.

_'The looks in their eyes, they're willing to bet own lives on something that might not work.'_ Ichigo thought _'But what if we're wrong and our worlds pay the price.'_

Putting these thoughts in the back of his mind, Ichigo followed after the others; in hopes of finding out more about the crystals.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**OMAKE**

We find ourselves with Aang's group as they were now finding their way through an old and abandoned mansion. The mansion was filled with cobwebs, broken furniture, creepy paintings, and no light what so ever.

The group was cautious and a bit frightened. As they were walking Takuya asked a question.

"A-are you sure that we will find our crystals in hear?" Takuya asked Aang, both were a little freaked out by being in the creepy mansion.

"We don't have any leads, so searching this place was better than nothing." Aang answered, though he would much rather get the heck out of there.

After looking around a corner to see if he could catch a glimpse of a ghost, Luffy noticed something.

"Hey, where's Ed?"

Outside of the mansion, we see Edward standing on the porch of the mansion. Scattered throughout the ground in front of the house were signs with messages that ranged from **_'Do Not Enter!'_** to **_'Stay Away!'_** to **_'Enter and Die!'_**. Right now, Ed's attention was on the sign on the door leading inside the mansion. He stared at it with an expression that said 'no way' before comically falling into the fetal position and groaning out a 'no fair'. The message on the sign would haunt Ed for the rest of his life.

**_'You must be at least be five feet to enter the haunted house.'_**

Oh, the humiliation

* * *

**And that's the first chapter of Soul Odyssey. Sorry it took so long to update, it was one-half schoolwork and one-half laziness. I hope you liked how I portrayed Ichigo here. I originally planned for Naruto to have Cloud's storyline, mostly because Sasuke would fit Sephiroth's role perfectly. As for the two villains in the beginning, they were Piedmon and Ansem. As for the Uchiha that came before Sasuke, I'll leave who he was and which side he was on up to you. I also hope you like the new attack i gave Ichigo. I'll update as soon as I can. Mastergamer out.**


	9. Location, Location, Location

**Hey there, Mastergamer here. One of the reviews for my story said that they thought that one of the places in the story was from one of the animes I used. To make it clear, all the areas in the story are from the game, which in turn are areas from the first ten "Final Fantasy" games, but that review made me think. I decided to make a list of locations where each character would've face their rival, locations from the games and anime I used. Since I'm using the original areas from the game, the locations on this list will only appear in the prequel stories and my planned sequel. I'll explain more at the end of this list. Here's the list.

* * *

**

_Locations in Dissidia_

Kingdom Hearts II: Altar of Naught-The Castle That Never Was/Dark City-The World That Never Was

Kingdom Hearts: Final Dimension-End of The World

Final Fantasy XIII: Orphan's Cradle-Cocoon-Earth XIII

Bleach: Las Noches-Hueco Mundo

Naruto : Valley of the End-Earth I

One Piece: Bridge of Hesitation-Enies Lobby-Earth III

Dragon Ball: Sacred World of the Kais

Inuyasha: Great Dog Demon's Grave

Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Xerxes-Earth V

Avatar: Wulong Forest-Earth Kingdom-Earth I

Avatar: Fire Nation's Coronation Plaza-Fire Nation-Earth I

Digimon: Piedmon's Castle-Spiral Mountain-Digital World I/Within the D-reaper- Earth VI

Digimon: Dark Area-Digital World III

Dissidia: Final Fantasy: Edge of Madness

Dissidia: Final Fantasy Order's Sanctuary

* * *

**Okay, there's the list. Since there are thirteen warriors on each side I'm gonna use three locations from the list, along with the last two locations on the list. To look up information on each location, and the original locations from the game, go to each anime/game's wikia sites. To go to these sites type: '(name of show/game/anime).', example: '.com'. You may have to search a bit in some of the sites. Like I said, wait for the prequel stories and the planned sequel to see these locations. Also, here are some locations that will hint at what will appear in the sequel, congrats to those who figure it out. Mastergamer out**.

* * *

The Tower of Heaven

The Dream Dimension

Infinite Ice Ridge

Karasumori


	10. Soul Odyssey: The Substitute: Part 2

**Hey there, Mastergamer here. Sorry for the long wait, I had some schoolwork to do. So now, I present the next chapter of Dissidia. On a side note, some new ideas on a One Piece story have been floating in my head for a while. I've decided to put those ideas into a story and upload it to the site. After I post the first chapter I want you to read it and review it. If the reviews are good, then I'll continue the story and, after a few chapters, ask you if it should be incorporated into the Dissidia series. Anyways, here is the second part of Soul Odyssey and be on the lookout for One Piece: Shippuden (I know, unoriginal, but it's all I could think of).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia: Final Fantasy or any of the anime in the story.**

* * *

_Soul Odyssey: The Substitute: Part 2_

Some time has passed since the group left the tower, now they find themselves in the courtyard of a castle that was floating in an unknown space, surrounded by portals **(Location: The Rift. Origin: Final Fantasy V)**. While the others were resting and planning their next move, Ichigo was off on another part of the courtyard by himself with a lot on his mind. He was broken out from his thoughts when he spotted Naruto walking towards him.

"Hey, you all right?" the ninja asked.

"I'm fine." Ichigo answered.

Naruto, however, was not convinced. He saw the look of deep thought on Ichigo's face, so he decided to speak about the real issue.

"Still trying to find proof that the crystals are the real deal?" he asked, "You know, you think too much. You should just have faith in what we're trying to do."

A moment passed before Ichigo responded. "It's not that simple. Our worlds are on the line here, I'm not going to go on some treasure hunt only to find out that the crystals are a dead end, we can't risk our worlds on something that might not work."

A moment passed before Naruto let out a sigh. "I know what you're getting at, there's a lot riding on our actions and decisions. But we can't just do nothing either. I know that the crystals are a long shot, but any chance to save our worlds is something I'll take." He finished his statement with his fist to his chest and a confident smirk on his face.

Ichigo just started, surprisingly, at the blond before turning around to look out to the endless void they were currently located. When he saw that Ichigo was still in deep thought, Naruto decided to try another approach. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out some sort of necklace; attached to it was what seemed to be a broken crystal. The crystal was blue-green in color. It looked like it took a beating given the fact that it looked like many small crystal fragments pieced back together. It must be missing some pieces seeing as it looked like half a crystal. Ichigo turned around to see Naruto holding the crystal in his hand.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It used to belong to the current leader of my home," Naruto proudly answered, "I now understand that she gave it to me because she had faith that I'll reach my dream and that I'll be able protect my precious people."

"Dream?"

"My dream is to become Hokage (fire shadow), the leader of my home." the ninja once again proclaimed with pride, "And by doing so, I'll know that I've achieved the power needed to protect all the people that are important to me. But, for me to become Hokage, I'll need to take risks to insure the safety of my friends, even if those risks seem like a wild goose chase. No matter what, I'll do all I can to make that dream come true." Naruto finished with a content look on his face before turning to Ichigo, "What about you? Do you have something like that?"

Ichigo seems to be taking in everything Naruto had said, before turning around and speaking.

"Not really. You could say that I'm more of a here-and-now kind of person." he said, "But I do understand about wanting to protect your friends. That's why I just can't risk their safety on this without knowing if it'll work out in the end."

Naruto stood there listening to the orange-haired soul reaper. He knew where he was coming from, if these crystals don't work in the end then they could kiss their homes goodbye. But he had to convince Ichigo to put his worry aside and take this chance. It was at that moment that he got an idea. A mischievous found its way on his face as he tried this new approach.

"You know what, I think I have way of clearing your mind." proclaimed Naruto. Ichigo turned to the blond only to find him in a fighting stance. This took the soul reaper by surprise.

"W-what are you doing?" a surprised Ichigo asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked a smirking Naruto while cracking his knuckles, "I'm going to beat you out of this rut you're in and punch all that doubt out of your head!"

"You're not serious are you?"

"Come on, a good fight will clear your mind."

Ichigo just let out a sigh before chuckling and drawing Zangetsu from his back, "Huh, I guess there's no arguing against this."

Ichigo now held his sword in from of him; ready to humor his friend with a fight, "Just don't cry too much when I kick your butt."

"Heh, I was just about to say the same thing."

With that being said, the two warriors got ready to battle with each other.

Maybe this is what Ichigo needs to clear his mind.

* * *

**"Rasengan!"**

**"Getsuga Tensho!"**

A huge amount of force was discharged as Ichigo and Naruto both unleashed their signature attacks on the other. Currently, they were in a deadlock as their attacks were grinding against each other (for those who've seen the second Naruto movie, this moment is reminiscent of Naruto's fight with Temujin at the start of the movie, when their attacks collide). Both held great amount of power, which was proven by the strong gale winds caused by their clashing attacks. A small explosion occurred from the two attacks, pushing both warriors back a few feet. After regaining their balance, Ichigo and Naruto charged at each other. Ichigo was swinging his blade at Naruto, but the ninja was, barely, able to weave through the soul reaper's strikes.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Using his signature technique, Naruto summoned five clones, surrounding Ichigo. Ichigo wasn't fazed by the increase in numbers, swinging Zangetsu to his left; he was able to defeat two clones. After he finished the attack, he flash-stepped to the top of one of the castle's walls and turned to his previous location. He spotted Naruto and his clones running up the wall, each with two Rasengans in their hands. As they were getting closer to him, Ichigo leapt up and flipped in the air before landing back on the wall, slamming Zangetsu on the wall, sending a Getsuga Tensho at the ninja and his clones (Imagine the scene from Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children, when Cloud is fighting Sephiroth).

Seeing the energy wave heading towards him, Naruto jumped off the wall just as the energy wave reached his position, his clones weren't so lucky. Just as he landed on the ground, he leapt to the side as Ichigo's sword was now implanted in the ground Naruto was just standing on. Lifting his sword from the ground, Ichigo charged at Naruto, who now wielded a chakra-imbued kunai. Both blades clashed against each other as the two warriors tried to overpower the other. The two then leapt away from each other and prepared to attack again.

Naruto sent a barrage of shuriken at Ichigo, who blocked each one with his zanpakuto. As Ichigo blocked the last shuriken, he noticed too late that a fist was moving towards him. Naruto released a strong right cross, sending Ichigo flying into a wall. Shaking the cobwebs from his head, the reaper had just enough time to raise his sword to block a kunai imbued with chakra.

Using more of his strength, Ichigo pushed Naruto away from him. As Naruto landed a couple of feet away, Ichigo charged up his blade with spirit energy. Seeing Ichigo's next attack, Naruto summoned a clone and got to work with his own attack. With both attacks fully charged, the two warriors charged towards each other, shouting out their respective attacks.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Rasengan!"

Unlike before, both attacks had more power than before. Waves of energy were streaming from the point where the two attacks met. It may have been a trick of the light, but, just for a moment, what appeared to be black and gold auras appeared around Ichigo and Naruto, respectively, as they put more energy into their attacks. After what seemed to be an eternity, the energy vortex that was created by the clashing attacks exploded. The explosion was bigger than the one before, as Ichigo and Naruto were blown away and crashed on others sides of the field, hard.

After a few moments, both warriors were able to get back on their feet, although with some difficulty. Both were panting up a storm, the fight really took a lot out of them. A moment later, Naruto dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

"(Pant)… (Pant)… (Pant)… Well, that was some workout, heh heh." Naruto tiredly joked.

His attention was then focused on the hand that was now in front of him. Looking up, he saw that Ichigo, with a tired smirk, was offering him a hand.

"Why don't we call this a draw?"

Naruto looked at the hand before grinning and accepting the offer.

"Heh… I guess that's fair." He said as Ichigo helped him to his feet.

"So, did that help you in any way?" the blond asked.

Ichigo gained thoughtful look on his face before turning around and staring out into the space their current location was floating in.

"Actually, it cleared up some things." he said, "I'm still not convinced about the crystals, but, I guess I won't know unless I actually find one."

Naruto was closely listening to the soul reaper as he spoke his thoughts. Ichigo then turned back to Naruto.

"I'm sure the answers will come in time." Ichigo declared, "Until then, we need to keep moving."

"Come on, let's regroup and think of what to do next."

And with that, the two fighters started to make their way back to their companions. As they were walking, a thought entered Ichigo's head.

_'Maybe what I'm looking for… isn't here…'_

* * *

The scene changes to a broken arena floating above an expanse of lava **(Location: Dream's end. Origin: Final Fantasy X)**. Two Chaos warriors are within the arena discussing important matters.

"Sesshomaru… do you have any memories from before you woke?" asked the first figure who turned out to be Ulquiorra.

"…Why do you ask?" pondered the demon warrior.

"We often hear that memories can be suppressed." the arrancar proclaimed, "Watching them, I find myself thinking… Perhaps we are born knowing everything, but are only allowed to live after having that knowledge sealed away."

Sesshomaru seems to be thinking over what the espada has stated before Ulquiorra spoke again.

"One more question… when I awoke, I saw a dragon with an unearthly glow. What was that?"

"What makes you think I would know the answer?" asked Sesshomaru.

As the two calm warriors continued their discussion, the scene changes back to the Warriors of Cosmos.

* * *

We now find that the current location is the inside of a tower with a large open space within it. Four pillars in a square formation and a spiraling wooden platform leading up to the ceiling** (Location: Ultimecia's Tower. Origin: Final Fantasy VIII)**. We now find Ichigo standing on one of the ledges in the tower. As he seemed to be in thought, one of the other warriors approached from behind.

"Ichigo."

Turning around, Ichigo was face-to-face with Goku.

"So, how was your 'talk' with Naruto?" asked the older warrior.

"It was… interesting." replied the young soul reaper, "He says he has a dream. And that he'll keep fighting until he can make it come true."

Goku just chuckled at what Ichigo said, "Yeah that sounds like Naruto."

"He told you?" asked Ichigo.

"Yep and he was far from modest about it." Goku explained with a laugh, "He says that's the only way he'll know that he's strong enough to protect those close to him."

Ichigo listened to what Goku said and remembered his conversation with Naruto.

"Sounds like an honorable goal." he replied.

"Like he said; he's striving for the power to protect his friends." stated Goku.

The substitute shinigami (death god) was in deep thought before he replied.

"I can understand wanting to protect your friends." stated Ichigo, "What about you, Goku?"

"I guess I'm the same way." answered the saiyan, "If you're still looking for an answer then maybe you should go on and look for it yourself."

Ichigo was surprised at what the older warrior suggested. Could he really leave the other warriors to look for some answers? He was shaken out of his thought by a new voice.

"You should go, Ichigo."

Turning around, Ichigo saw Naruto and Inuyasha walking towards them.

"You too?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto was the first to respond to him.

"Hey, this is something you need to do. If it'll help you out then we're rooting for you." exclaimed the ninja.

Ichigo was surprised with the faith the others had in him.

"You really don't mind?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Yeah, besides it'll be a whole lot easier to find the crystals without holding your hand the whole way." He jokingly stated, "And one more thing: when you find what you're looking for, be sure to come and tell us."

Ichigo was silent for a few moments before a smirk found its way on his face.

"Got it. That's a promise." he proclaimed proudly.

After exchanging short farewells, Ichigo turned around and started walking away from the others. As he made his way to the exit out of the tunnel, a thought appeared in his head.

_'Are the crystals really the answer? Can they really save my home and friends? Someone must have the answer. A path I can follow…'_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Dissidia Encyclopedia_

Gin: Hello there! Welcome to Dissidia Encyclopedia.

(Gin turns to a large TV screen behind him.)

Gin: Today we're gonna be learning about the war between Cosmos and Chaos (whisper: hopefully without any interruptions this time)

(The TV screen starts showing images of Cosmos and Chaos.)

Gin: Now, it is unknown when this war started. All that is known is that the outcome of the war affects all the worlds until the war starts again.

(The screen then starts to show images of both gods' warriors.)

Gin: Cosmos and Chaos each gather their own warriors to duke it out in what can be described as all out battle royal.

(Gin then gets a thoughtful look on his face.)

Gin: Now that I think about it, after reviewing each Cosmos warrior, I've got to say that there are much stronger fighters than some of them. Cosmos could've done better in making her roster (chuckles).

(Suddenly, the screen changes to what seems to be a party celebrating the successful launch of Dissidia, currently in full swing. The whole cast as well as some characters from the Call to Battle stories are attending.)

(Gin then becomes surprised.)

Gin: W-what! A party! Why wasn't I invited?

(The screen then shows a message that looked to have been written by Cosmos.)

Message: Main cast only. Extras not allowed.

(A depressing aura now covered Gin.)

Gin: Ouch.

(Maybe that'll teach him not to mock the goddess of harmony.)

* * *

**And so ends part two of soul odyssey. Sorry it took so long and that the chapter seems to be short. I'm also sorry if the fight was short. On a side note, I hope you saw the subtle message during Ichigo and Naruto's fight. Also, I changed Ichigo's profile a bit in the hero's folder. I always thought that vizards were the soul reaper equivalents of jinchurikis. Also, I want your thoughts on the One Piece story I have in mind. Until next time, Mastergamer out .**


	11. Soul Odyssey: The Substitute: Part 3

**Hey there, Mastergamer here. Here is the last chapter of soul odyssey. I hope I kept Ichigo in character in the story. And as you know after this I'll start to work on Call to Battle: Bleach, I can promise you that this story will be interesting. Also, I've uploaded my One Piece story onto the site, so read it and leave a review. I'll also relay some hints to the sequel of Dissidia at the end of the chapter. So, here is the last chapter in Ichigo's story arc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia: Final Fantasy or any of the anime/games in the story**

* * *

_Soul Odyssey: The Substitute: Part 3_

It has been a few hours since Ichigo started to travel on his own, during which he has battled several manikins. As he battled enemy after enemy, he found himself getting stronger, but he still hasn't found the answer he was looking for. He was currently walking through a ruin arena that hovered over a sea of lava. As he was walking, a familiar voice called out.

"It's been a while, Kurosaki."

Standing on a fallen column in front of Ichigo was the person that met his end at said reaper's hands: Ulquiorra Cifer.

"Ulquiorra!" exclaimed Ichigo.

Said arrancar responded by drawing his sword and stood to attack. Despite this, Ichigo didn't draw Zangetsu and only had a look of indifference on his face.

"Why won't you take up your sword?" inquired Ulquiorra.

"We already settled things back in Hueco Mundo," proclaimed Ichigo, "You may be a warrior of Chaos now, but I don't see the need to fight you at the moment."

The Chaos warrior seemed to recall a memory of a similar situation from before after hearing Ichigo's response.

"Yes, in our second encounter back in Hueco Mundo I recall you stating that you had no reason to fight me, though that was before I told you that I was the one who kidnapped your friend." stated the arrancar, "Then if you had a reason, you would fight anyone?"

"No!" Ichigo proclaimed, "All I want is to find a way to insure the survival of those that are close to me; to protect my precious people." he stated, remembering the words Naruto told him.

Ulquiorra's expression didn't change. Ichigo had a hard grip on his reasoning.

"Hmph…Still talking like trash." stated Ulquiorra.

"What?" inquired Ichigo, who was a bit angered at the arrancar's response.

Ulquiorra lifted his arm in the air with his hand in a fist, "Then let me give you a reason." opening his hand, he reveled what he was holding; a necklace with a broken crystal.

"A dream is easy to crush into dust." he stated, "How pitiful. To live life hanging on to something this fragile…" when he finished speaking, Ulquiorra tossed the necklace at Ichigo's feet. Ichigo was shocked at seeing the necklace now before him.

"Naruto's necklace…!" anger then started to seep into Ichigo as he thought of the implications of this action, "No… What have you done to them!"

The Chaos warrior merely gave the soul reaper a look of indifference.

"So now you have your reason. Come after me."

And in a blink of an eye, Ulquiorra disappeared from Ichigo's sight. Looking around furiously, Ichigo tried, but failed, to detect any trace of Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure. Seeing that the Chaos warrior left him alone, Ichigo slammed his fist on the wall next to him as thoughts of the fates of the other warriors flooded his mind. Looking down at the necklace at his feet, Ichigo's resolve was set in place. After picking up the necklace, Ichigo headed off towards the direction he felt Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure in before it disappeared.

* * *

Ichigo was racing down the path he was following to get to Ulquiorra. Further down the path were a large number of manikins. Without stopping, Ichigo drew his sword and swung at the first manikin that he reached. Easily cutting the manikin in half, Ichigo continued to move forward; weaving through and slicing at the manikins in his way. After decapitating two manikins, Ichigo saw ten manikins charging at him. Without missing a beat Ichigo fired his signature attack.

_**"Getsuga Tensho!"**_

Swinging his blade, he released an energy wave that utterly destroyed the manikins. More manikins appeared before Ichigo, but he wasn't about to let that stop him.

"Get out of the way!"

* * *

After running for what seemed like days, Ichigo finally arrived at his destination. Ichigo found himself in a strange place; floating pillars and large pieces of earth, one of which he was standing on, drifted through an expanse of greenish energy, Ichigo could feel that the energy was somehow alive **(Location: Planet's Core. Origin: Final Fantasy VII)**. His attention was then focused on the figure that stood at the edge of the floating earth, his back facing Ichigo. Ulquiorra turned to face Ichigo as the soul reaper stopped walking.

"I knew you'd come." Ulquiorra stated, "You always do as your told, don't you?"

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"You need a reason because you don't want to be swept into an unnecessary fight…" Ulquiorra claimed, "But all you do is wait for a reason, you do nothing to look for or make one yourself. Your first ventures to Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, would you have done those things if none of your friends were involved?" though the arrancar's face remained expressionless, his voice took on an accusing tone, "Is that why you continue to doubt the crystals? Is that why you look to the reasons of others to locate the crystals? Because you don't have a reason of your own to believe that they'll save your world? Because you believe that your world will end if the crystals turn out to be nothing special?"

Ichigo head was spinning from what he heard; would he have gone to Soul Society if Rukia wasn't taken there? Would he have broken into Hueco Mundo if Orihime wasn't kidnapped? Did he really need a reason handed to him to do all the things he did? He shook those thoughts from his head, deciding to think about them later. Right now he needed to focus on the present.

"What's your point?" he asked.

"Your companions could get hurt, yet they'd still have the will to continue their search, even if they have no reason to believe that the crystals will help them." Ulquiorra stated, "What about you? I needed to give you a reason to come after me. Like I said, you do not come up with your own reasons to fight."

"You're wrong! I just—" Ichigo stopped in mid sentence. But before he could speak, Ulquiorra continued.

"So… I'll continue to provide you with a reason—every time you need one."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ichigo, "I came here of my own free will, not because of you!"

Ulquiorra wasn't fazed by Ichigo's outburst. Without giving it a second thought, the Chaos warrior drew his sword and pointed at Ichigo.

"All you've ever wanted was to insure the safety of your companions, but that kind of thinking will be your downfall."

Ichigo just growled at Ulquiorra. Taking Zangetsu from his back, Ichigo pointed the sword at the arrancar, his left hand holding onto his right arm and Zangetsu's bandages wrapping around his right arm. His brown eyes were now glowing blue as he started to gather his spirit energy.

"We'll just see about that! _**BANKAI!**_"

His sword glowed brightly and released a burst of energy. When the energy dissipated, there stood Ichigo; Now in a long, tattered black coat and Zangetsu was now Tensa Zangetsu, a black long sword. Without any further thought, the two warriors charged at each other and clashed their swords.

Their battle will end differently than before.

* * *

Flashes of metal and clangs of swords filled the area as Ichigo and Ulquiorra fought against each other. High in the air, the two warriors fought with the intent to defeat the other. Using flash-step, Ichigo got close to Ulquiorra and swung his sword at the arrancar. Ulquiorra merely caught the blade in his hand and countered by thrusting his own sword at Ichigo's chest. Ichigo leapt back to dodge the attack and landed on the air (ironic?) a few feet away. Before he could charge again, Ichigo saw Ulquiorra charging up a Cero and quickly releasing it. The soul reaper barely got out of the way as the green energy blast soared past and impacted with a piece of earth, completely destroying it. As he turned to face Ulquiorra again, Ichigo saw that he disappeared. He barely had enough time to raise his sword as the arrancar appeared above him and performed a downward slash at the soul reaper. Quickly blocking the attack with his sword, Ichigo leapt above the arrancar and charged up his sword with energy.

**_"Getsuga Tensho!"_**

Swinging the blade at the Chaos warrior, Ichigo sent an energy wave at Ulquiorra. Unlike before, the energy wave was now colored black and outlined with red. Ulquiorra merely raised his hand and stopped the attack in its tracks. While the arrancar was preoccupied with holding back the attack, Ichigo flash-stepped behind him and released another Getsuga Tensho. It was futile, however, as Ulquiorra, without even turning around, used his Sonido to disappear. The energy wave that he was holding back and the one from behind impacted with each other, resulting in an explosion, and the force of which sending Ichigo hurtling towards a floating piece of earth. The soul reaper impacted hard with the earth. Lifting his body from the ground, Ichigo was presented with the sight of Ulquiorra firing another Cero at him. Raising Tensa Zangetsu above him, Ichigo blocked the Cero. With a yell and strong swing, Ichigo dispersed the green energy blast. Without missing a beat, Ichigo flew up towards Ulquiorra. Their swords met in midair as they tried to push against the other. Leaping away from each other, Ichigo and Ulquiorra each released an attack, Getsuga Tensho and Cero respectively. The two attacks met in midair, resulting in a large explosion.

Not wasting any time, Ichigo flash-stepped above Ulquiorra and sent another Getsuga Tensho at the arrancar. Like before, Ulquiorra blocked the attack with his hand. Coming up with a plan, Ichigo let loose another Getsuga. The second attack collided and merged with first, putting more pressure on Ulquiorra, who was still holding the attack at bay. Ichigo kept firing Getsugas one after the other, all of them merging and pushing against Ulquiorra. Said arrancar quickly sheathed his sword and was now using both his hands to hold back the now large Getsuga Tensho. The power and force of the attack forced Ulquiorra on one of the pieces of earth, which was starting to crack under the pressure. Ulquiorra's emotionless face hid the strain that he was feeling from holding the attack back. Seeing the arrancar right where he wanted him, Ichigo then charged up one final attack. Charging up his sword with spirit energy, Ichigo unleashed a powerful Getsuga.

_**"Getsuga Tensho!"**_

This was the final straw, as the attack merged with the large Getsuga being blocked by Ulquiorra. The large Getsuga became so massive and powerful that Ulquiorra was overwhelmed by it. The attack collided with his body and propelled him downwards; destroying the platform he was on. The Getsuga propelled Ulquiorra through multiple pillars and platforms, until he finally collided with a large floating piece of earth. The Getsuga dissipated and debris from the destroyed platforms fell from the air and buried Ulquiorra.

Ichigo landed on the platform and fell to his knees. All of those Getsugas took a lot out of him. He looked towards the large pile of rubble that had buried the arrancar, whose spiritual pressure seems to have diminished. Picking himself up, Ichigo, thinking that the fight was over, and started to make his way in the opposite direction. He stopped in his tracks, however, as a strong pressure filled the area.

**_"Enclose…"_**

Turning towards where Ulquiorra was buried, Ichigo cursed himself for thinking that the arrancar would go down that easily. The debris started to shake as the spiritual pressure skyrocketed.

**_"…Murciélago_ (Bat)_"_**

A column of black energy, outlined with green, erupted from the debris. Then, as if like rain, the energy fell down to the ground. Ichigo took up a battle stance as he now glared at the changed Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra's white coat took on a robe-like appearance. His hollow mask centered on his head and now had two horns protruding from it. Finally, two large, black, bat-like wings appeared on his back. The arrancar was now in his true form.

Despite all this, the arrancar's facial expression never changed, keeping his emotionless visage as raised his hand and created a javelin of green energy. Without any warning, Ulquiorra appeared behind Ichigo. Said soul reaper turned around just in time to see the arrancar point a finger at him.

**_"Cero Oscuras!_ (Dark Zero)_"_**

From his fingertip, Ulquiorra released a powerful black and green outlined energy blast. Ichigo was quickly and completely consumed by the powerful attack. The attack continued forward and collided with another floating platform. The attack faded and revealed Ichigo, he was worse for wear, half his coat was gone and his body was heavily damaged. He glared up at Ulquiorra who merely gazed at the soul reaper. Not wanting to draw this out any longer than it already has, Ichigo flew straight at Ulquiorra. Ichigo swung his blade at the arrancar, only for it to be blocked by said arrancar's javelin. He was pushed away and Ulquiorra swung his javelin at Ichigo, who blocked it with his sword. The force behind the javelin, however, sent Ichigo flying through the air. Just as Ichigo was able to stop and stand right in the air, Ulquiorra appeared above him. Both swung their weapons at each other. The both of them were locked in a battle of blades; swinging, ducking, dodging, and blocking blows from the other. After leaping away from each other, the soul reaper and arrancar performed their signature attacks. The Getsuga and Cero grinded against each other, trying to overpower the other. Soon, both attacks cancelled each other out. Ulquiorra was about to act, but, from within the dispersed energy from the attacks. Ichigo came flying out. Not having enough time to react, Ulquiorra was hit with a strike to the torso from Ichigo's blade. Ichigo landed on the platform they were fighting above of. Ulquiorra also landed, his hand on his bleeding wound. They both turned to each other after regaining their senses. Ichigo was heavily panting and Ulquiorra's face barely twitched from his wound. Deciding to end this, Ulquiorra raised his hand, which now covered in blood. All of a sudden, the blood on his hand started glowing green. Ichigo tensed at this, knowing what attack the arrancar was about to use. Ulquiorra merely had a look of indifference as he charged his attack.

**_"Gran Rey Cero_ (Grand King Zero)_"_**

Just as Ulquiorra's spirit energy and blood mixed to become a powerful energy blast, the energy suddenly faded away. Ichigo was confused as Ulquiorra seems to have stopped his attack. Looking at the arrancar, Ichigo noticed that Ulquiorra was looking towards another direction and if you looked closely, you'd get the impression that the arrancar was listening to something. Ichigo was confused at Ulquiorra's action, but was brought out of his thoughts by said arrancar.

"Very well then…" said Ulquiorra, still staring out towards the vast abyss they were in. it was as if he was talking to someone. Ulquiorra then turned to Ichigo.

"It would seem that we have to end our battle for now, Kurosaki." He declared. Ulquiorra then started to glow. The glow then started to center near his waist. The glow faded and revealed Ulquiorra's Zanpakuto. Ulquiorra himself changed back to his previous form, his wounds were also healed.

Ichigo was confused by what the arrancar said, but before he could do anything, a sudden glow appeared in front of him. The glow faded and revealed a strange object. The object took the form of a small, bluish, glowing, glass sphere and a octagonal glass case surrounded the blue sphere. Ichigo reached his hand out and grabbed the object; it was smaller than the palm of his hand.

"This is it—the crystal." said Ichigo, _'It looks like the Hōgyoku.'_ he thought.

"It is also the source of your distress." Ichigo's attention turned back to Ulquiorra as the arrancar spoke, "Take it, and you will be doomed to further conflicts and never know why."

Ichigo stared at the crystal in his hand intently before speaking.

"So be it, if that's what I have to do to protect what I care about." proclaimed Ichigo, just holding the crystal made him think that the crystals really were what were needed to win this war, "I live in my reality, not yours."

Ulquiorra mere glanced at the soul reaper, "Hmph… very well."

Ulquiorra started to walk away from Ichigo, but stopped to tell Ichigo one more thing.

"Every time your eyes gaze upon it, remember: you were only able to obtain it because I gave you a reason to find It." he stated, "And I'll always give you a reason to face me." as Ulquiorra finished, he turned to leave before Ichigo called out.

"Why are you here? You also don't do things without a reason. What do you have to gain from siding with Chaos?" the soul reaper asked. Ulquiorra merely stood still without turning to Ichigo. A moment later, Ulquiorra spoke.

"I'm merely repaying the favor to the one who brought me back." the arrancar answered.

"Chaos?" asked Ichigo.

"…No." and before Ichigo could say anything, Ulquiorra used his Sonido to disappear from sight.

Ichigo thought about all that has happened and came to a conclusion.

"I decide my own path."

The soul reaper started to walk away from the area, thoughts entering his head as he did.

_'Even if I have my doubts…I have to find my own answer and tell my friends about it like I promised—'_ he thought with renewed vigor, _'Until then, I'll keep fighting.'_

* * *

In a system of corridors seemingly made from crystal **(Location: Pandaemonium. Origin: Final Fantasy II)**, two beings spoke of recent events.

"He has lost nothing. Just the opposite." spoke the first figure, revealing to be Xemnas, "He draws nearer to the truth with each step. He has become a threat to your plan."

"There is no truth in this world. Or to put it another way…" spoke the other being, revealing to be Xemnas' other half: Ansem, "The truth is what we make it."

"You're wading through dangerous waters, Ansem." warned Xemnas.

"So be it. I intend to create a legend all my own." replied the darker half.

It would seem that something else is going on within Chaos' ranks.

* * *

_The light he holds may be small. But the crystal continues to shine brighter with every answer found._

_The warrior has vowed to keep fighting—and keep fighting he will, until he can fulfill the promise he made with his companions._

_Etched in destiny, his quest for answers continues on…_

* * *

_Now begins the saga of the warriors who seek the crystals… and the saga of those who stand on the side of Chaos._

* * *

Within the throne room of the ruins of a castle that also functioned as a shrine **(Location: Old Chaos Shrine. Origin: Final Fantasy I)**, were thirteen dark figures. Each of them had a inhuman appearance. Only one thing can describe this image: a den of monsters.

In the throne room were the Warriors of Chaos in their powerful forms. Against the pillars to the left were Ulquiorra _**(Segunda Etapa form)**_, Piedmon _**(Power of Destruction form)**_, Dynasmon _**(X-Antibody form)**_, Broly **_(Legendary Super Saiyan form)_**, and Raines _**(Cie'th form)**_. Against the pillars to the right were Sasuke _**(Curse Mark: Level 2 form)**_, Lust _**(Flood of Darkness form)**_, Lucci **_(Leopard form)_**, Ozai _**(Final Aeon form)**_, and Sesshomaru _**(Dog Demon Hybrid form)**_. Standing on either side of the throne were Ansem _**(Dark Guardian)**_ and Azula **_(Junction Griever form)_**. And sitting on the throne was none other than Xemnas _**(No Heart Armor form)**_.

"All shall bear fruit in due time." spoke Azula, "The ultimate mortal conflict—"

"As well as the absolute end of the world." continued Ansem, "Perhaps the only thing that is out of our reach—is the whimsy of the gods."

The Warriors of Chaos were mentally preparing for the battles that were to come in the war. Each with their own motives, they were intent on winning the war.

* * *

**And thus Ichigo's story comes to an end for now. I hope I did well in adapting Cloud's story to Ichigo. Now I'll be working on Call to Battle: Bleach. After that, Zuko will take the spotlight. As I promised, here is a list of what might appear in the sequel.**

_Fairy Tail...Kekkaishi (Anime)_

_Digimon 02...Needless (Anime)_

_Digimon Savers...Rave Master (Anime)_

_Devil May Cry...D. Gray-man (Anime)_

_Monster Hunter Orage_

**And that is the list of what might appear in the sequel. Also, Ichigo will be one of the characters to have a main role in the sequel. Also try to figure out what Ulquiorra meant about repaying a favor and to whom. I gotta tell you, I almost considered adding some AVP in this story. That would've been something; a predator on the side of Cosmos and an alien on the side of Chaos. Also, be sure to check out my One Piece story. Read and review this chapter. Mastergamer out.**


End file.
